Hide and Seek
by NobodiesTears
Summary: The Black Organization has found Conan! Do they know he is Kudo Shinichi or do they have some other reason for kidnapping him?
1. I Found You

I Found You

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan. I would like to apologize beforehand if the characters seem OOC.

It was late. Oji-san was only supposed to be gone for a few more hours at a nearby bar and Ran had gone over to Sonoko's house to sleepover. Ran wanted to bring Conan with her, but Sonoko said she didn't want to take care of the "death-bringing chibi". Conan couldn't seem to sleep without the loud snores from Oji-san. He was quietly residing on the sofa in front of the TV reading Conan Doyles _Hound of the Baskervilles._ There was a sharp, hurried rap at the door.

Conan sighed and set down his book. Some people had no shame. It was obviously past 11 pm and no lights were on except for Conan's book light. It was apparent no one was up. Couldn't they wait for morning for a case?

Conan trudged to the door, legs still fuzzy from curling on the couch for so long. The rap came again.

"Hai…Hai." Conan muttered groggily. He unlocked the door but not the switch lock. He kept that on in case the customer was hostile. The door only opened a crack do to the stopper. Conan looked up to see who would disturb a sleeping family of three in the middle of the night.

His breath caught in his throat. This had to be a nightmare. This was not real. _Ohnoohnoohnoohno…_

Conan slammed the door shut and relocked it. He heard a gun click. Gin shot the handle on the door. Conan opened the bathroom door, put a lock on it and slammed it (before throwing a transmitter inside) and then ran into the kitchen to hide under the sink before the door was kicked open. Conan heard someone, most likely Vodka, shoot the stopper in the way.

"Check the bathroom for the brat," He heard Gin say in that wolfish voice, "He's probably not in there, but do it anyway."

"Aniki," Vodka replied, "Isn't he in there though? I heard the door slam. I know you did too."

"Damn brat is a smart little fox. He did that to confuse us."

Conan's heart pounded in his chest. He lifted his bowtie to his lips and began to breathe heavily into it. He added in some gulping for effect.

"C'mere, kiddy kiddy." Vodka coaxed. Conan couldn't believe he was buying his little trick. Conan listened for Gin's footsteps. The man was silent when he wanted to be. _They're going to kill me. I'm going to die!_

The cupboard right next to Conan opened wide. If the trash can hadn't been there, he would have been seen ! Gin was so close. Conan felt sweat trickling down his back and into his pajama bottoms. Gin closed the cupboard. Conan took this moment to quickly switch positions and switch to the other side of the garbage can. Gin opened the other one Conan was just in. Satisfied with the lack of a body, Gin closed the door.

Conan counted to twenty, his breath coming out shakily. He quietly crawled out from under the sink and took a dare to look out into the living room. No one. They were here somewhere. If he could just make it to the door, he could run for it. They may be bigger, but he was smaller and faster. _Breathe, Shinichi,_ Conan commanded himself, _just breathe._ Conan tensed his legs then sprinted for the door. He wrenched it wide open. He made it in the hall. _Down the stairs, Shinichi! You can make it!_ Conan thought to himself, taking two steps at a time. He was in the lobby! He was about to get to the door, when he felt a strong grip on his collar. He tried to cry out, but a huge, meaty paw clasped over his mouth. Kicking didn't work. To Vodka, it felt like a small animal patting his leg.

"You really _are_ a tricky little thing, aren't you?" It wasn't a question. Besides, Conan couldn't really respond due to his predicament at the moment. Vodka called his partner over.

"I got him!"

Gin smiled, but his eyes were cold. Conan stopped kicking. His blood felt like ice. If they found him, what about Haibara? _Haibara! Run, Haibara! RUN!_ He silently begged. Gin stopped in front of him and glowered. _Are they going to kill me here, or somewhere desolate like Miyano Akemi?_

"Hey, Aniki, can you hold 'im for a second?" said Vodka, "I need to get the chloroform out of my pocket and I don't want him screaming."

"He won't scream," Gin said matter-of-factly, placing the barrel of his gun onto Conan's abdomen, "If he does, I'll shoot him." He sounded almost bored. Like kidnapping and killing children was _normal_ for him. Vodka smiled nervously, removing his hand from Conan's mouth to reach into his back pocket. Conan glared at Gin, keeping his lips firmly shut. He didn't trust himself to speak. The lights swam as Vodka pressed the sickly sweet cloth over his nose. The last thing Conan saw before passing out was Gin's icy blue eyes.

What will happen next? Dun-dun-duuuuuun! I will probably be working on chapter two figuring out something sadistic. _Maaaybe_ plot out a rescue.


	2. Ollie Ollie Oxen Freeze

Ollie, Ollie Oxen Freeze

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan. This chapter may get a little violent. If you don't like reading those kinds of things, then don't read this.

When Conan found his way out of a dark, swirling mass and opened his eyes, he was in the back of a car, buckled in the middle of the seat. Gin was driving and Vodka was staring out the window.

"Try anything funny, and you'll find yourself missing some fingers." Gin growled without even looking back to see if he was even awake. Conan shivered. He wasn't dead yet, so they must need him for something. That, or Gin just really liked killing his victims in private.

Conan took in his surroundings; the car was clean, other than some cigarette butts in an ashtray on a cup holder between the driver and passenger seat. This meant the victims were not killed in the car. The windows were tinted. A passerby would not see Gin or Vodka pointing weapons at their victims. The glass was thick, most likely soundproof. He couldn't scream for help and kicking a soccer ball (if he had his belt) would be useless. The only gadgets Conan had were his watch and his bowtie tucked safely into the waist of his pajama bottoms. The seats were leather, feeding the cold into Conan's bones through his thin clothes and stealing what little warmth he had.

After a few hours (Conan was watching the built-in clock), they reached a cabin in the woods. _That_ didn't scream horror movie. Conan feared unbuckling himself would cause Gin to snap, so he allowed Vodka to unbuckle him. His stomach clenched when Vodka's fingers brushed his belly. Conan slid out of the car, looking at Gin's knees for fear of meeting his eyes.

The two killers led Conan to the cabin, Vodka dragging Conan by his arm to make sure he didn't run off. But he wouldn't dare run off anyway. Gin would just kill him without batting an eyelash. Better to die facing death than getting shot in the back. The cabin was small. Right when you walk in you enter the living room. To the right was a small computer room; straight after the living room were two guest rooms, and to the left was a little kitchen with a tiny refrigerator and a cupboard most likely full of non-perishable items. Conan was brought to one of the guest rooms and kneeled, not too gently, on the ground in front of a twin-sized bed with thin sheets. Gin motioned for Vodka to stay put while he went to grab something from the living room.

Vodka smiled sadistically at Conan and kneeled to his level. He got in close to Conan's face, but he refused to back away. His breath smelled minty.

"Do you know why you're here?" Vodka grinned like a shark. Conan stared blankly at him, unfocusing his eyes so he wouldn't have to stare directly into the chiseled man's face. Vodka shrugged, squeezing Conan's shoulder harshly until he winced.

"You'll know soon enough."

Gin came back, holding a sheathed hunting knife in his left hand. Vodka chuckled, moving out of the way. Gin unsheathed the knife, kneeling down to Conan. He waved it in front of Conan's face so fast; Conan could feel a slight breeze as it went by. Conan forced himself to stay blank faced.

Gin stopped suddenly, realizing he wasn't getting a rise out of the child. A normal child would be in tears by now. Yes, he did try to scream, but he soon learned to stop and patiently wait. This boy was not normal.

Gin slammed the knife swiftly, blade down, only a few centimeters from where Conan was sitting. The shear suddenness of it caused Conan to jump slightly, eyes widening, and then compose himself. So the kid was at least human.

"I believe my partner has asked you if you know why you're here." His voice was deep, dark, evil. As if he was born to be a criminal. Conan didn't trust his voice. He nodded.

"You didn't answer him." Gin stated, plucking the knife easily from where it had dented the hardwood floor. Conan stared directly into Gin's eyes, for fear of giving himself away by looking at the knife was too strong.

"No." Conan said. His voice was stronger than he felt. Without blinking his eyes, Gin grabbed Conan's mouth and shoved him onto the ground, stabbing his knife into Conan's arm. Forgetting everything for a moment, Conan screamed. It was muffled by Gin's large hand, but loud enough that Vodka smiled when he heard it. Vodka so wanted Gin to remove his hand so he could hear the unresponding child's screams more clearly, but knew asking anything from Gin would only get him a glare and punishment later.

"You're here," Gin whispered into Conan's ear, "because I want you to be." Gin wrenched the knife out of the boy's arm, hoping silently for another scream, but the boy bit his lip to hold it back. Gin lightly stood up and flicked out a handkerchief, which he used to wipe the child's blood off his prized knife.

"Do whatever you like to him while I make some phone calls, Vodka. Just don't maim him too much. Ano kata wants him to still be _pretty_ , whatever _that_ means."Gin muttered the last part under his breath as he closed the door to the guest room.

Conan laid breathing shallow on the ground, trying to calm down. His arm was numb; he would probably never be able to use it again. _At least it was my left arm._ He tried to think positively. Vodka pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and leered at Conan.

"So many ways to hurt you," He mused, "But you're so small; I would probably kill you if I did what I wanted to. Y'know, you look a lot like that poor high school detective we killed at that amusement park two years ago." Conan's breath hitched. This man had an amazing memory. Conan swallowed his fear and tried talking to the killer to postpone his torture.

"Do you remember everyone you kill?" Conan's voice was quiet. The air in the room felt cold and heavy.

"Mainly the children. All adults look the same to me. Kids have that specialty about them. Hard to forget when you murder a child. But, then again, it's more fun to kill children." Vodka bent lower to whisper to Conan, "Honestly, I wish we'd done more than poison him. The screams were like songs of Angels to these ears, but a little more blood, a little more carving would have made it that much better." Conan felt sick.

"H-have you ever done anything else?" Conan wondered, fearing the answer. Vodka gave him that shark-like grin once again.

"You mean like touching the children? Are you afraid I'm going to touch you?" Conan swallowed. This man was frightening. Even if he used his watch to escape Vodka, he would still have Gin to deal with (who turned out to be surprisingly resistant to his sleep darts.).

"Please don't hurt me." Conan begged, squeezing his eyes shut. The blood had clotted, but he could feel the burn in his arm even stronger than before. Vodka stepped on his injured arm hard, making his bones groan in protest. Conan winced, but refused to cry out. He already showed weakness twice, he would not do it again.

"I don't really want to hurt you. I just want to hear you scream. So when you hold back and try to brave it like a man, it just makes me want to hurt you more." Vodka said, as if talking about the weather, while pressing harder into Conan's arm. Conan refused to give.

"Fine: I guess I'll just have some fun." Vodka stomped very hard on Conan's leg, breaking it. Conan let himself scream.


	3. Nowhere to Run

Nowhere to Run

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

Conan couldn't stop himself from crying out. It hurt so much. He knew both his arm and leg were now broken. Vodka laughed, removing his foot from Conan's leg.

"Doesn't it feel that much better to just let go?" _This man is insane. This man is_ Insane _!_ Conan thought frantically for a way out of this. Ano Kata obviously wanted him alive, but broken and alive was just fine with him. Vodka wasn't supposed to hurt Conan too much, but hurt him just enough to enjoy it. He was in a secluded cabin far away from human life in the middle of nowhere in a forest he had no idea was still in existence. At least if he ran now and died somewhere in the forest, he would have the satisfaction of knowing Vodka and Gin would get punished for having let their captive die.

"Not going to scream anymore, huh? You sure are a stubborn brat." Vodka pulled out a cigarette, lighting the end. He smiled coldly at Conan. For a moment, Conan was glad this man never removed his sunglasses: he feared what he would see behind them. Vodka made his way over to the small desk by the bed and pulled out a letter opener. He bent down next to Conan and swifly ripped open his shirt with the knife. Vodka managed to also cut Conan slightly with the knife before buttons flew from his shirt. Conan felt his stomach sink. He knew at that moment what Vodka intended to do with his cigarette.

"No. No, please. I'll scream. I'll do anything! Please." Conan begged, his heart racing. This was the only way he could think of postponing the torture. He could't move anyway.

"Nah, I like the screams to be real." Vodka said as he slowly pushed the end of his cigarette onto Conan's exposed stomach. He didn't want to, but he cried out, fighting himself not to hold back. _Just let it out. He'll stop sooner! Stop being so fricking prideful all the time!_ Conan let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down, _He just_ burned _me with a fricking_ cigarette _!_

"Aw, now it sounds like your forcing yourself scream. C'mon kid, get scared!" Vodka roared, pressing the cigarette onto his right rib. Conan laid, pitifully gasping for breath, forcing himself not to cry. He would not cry in front of this ass.

Gin sat on the couch listening to Ano Kata rant about how trafic sucked these days over the phone. He could hear the boy screaming from the closed guest bedroom. He wondered how Vodka was doing it. If a knife getting stabbed into his arm still made that kid glare at him like that, how was Vodka making him scream so loudly? Had they been in town, a neighborhood most certainly have come by now to see what they were doing to "that poor child". Gin chuckled. He wished at that moment he was making the child break and Vodka was stuck on the phone with their annoying Boss. Gin was loyal. He trusted Ano Kata with his life, because Ano Kata was the only one who controlled it, but sometimes you just didn't want to have to listen to someone else's problems for a whole thirty minutes.

"Do you have the package?" Ano Kata said, breaking throught the killer's thoughts.

"Yes. it came in just an hour ago."

"How is it being cared for?"

"Oh, the dogs got to it, but it's still fairing well."

"Good. I don't like my gifts used much, but if it's just a dog that's fine. Does it sing beautifully?"

"Music to my ears."

"Lovely. I'll be there in about two hours. This damn traffic hold up is slowing me down. Down let it out of your sight. It's a tricky little fox. No matter how broken you think it becomes, it still manages to pull a one-up."

"Got it." Ano Kata hung up. Gin glared at the phone. One -up? What powers did a child with a broken arm and leg have that an adult killer didn't?

Conan made up his mind. As Vodka moved the smoldering cigarette down his arms, Conan knew how he would escape. And if he was to die, he was taking these bastards down with him.

 **Conan, I am so sorry I tortured you! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if there was out-of-character moments. Now, I must think of an awesome way for a cripled seven-year old to escape this madhouse...**


	4. Hiding in Plain Sight

Hiding in Plain Sight

Gosho Aoyam respectively owns Detective Conan. Just going to say this: I have the most fun naming the chapters to find what I'll make my theme. It's seriously an awesome practice.

Conan let himself relax. His body went numb. For effect, he fluttered his eyelids and hitched his breath, taking his mother's acting skills to the max. Overhearing Gin's conversation through his mostly fake screams, he found he only had two hours to make this work. Conan stopped breathing to slow his heart down to a near death state. Then he stopped moving.

Vodka was freaking out. How the hell did he kill the brat? Yeah, he was seven and had a weak body, but come on! You can't die from a few burns and broken bones! Or can you? He'd never used a method like that before. He checked the kid's pulse and looked under his eyelids. Yep. Definitely dead. How was he supposed to tell Gin? Gin would kill him. Simple as that. They were partners, yes, but Gin liked to be efficient. It was one of the reasons Gin didn't let him torture the high school detective before they killed him: Leave no evidence behind. And the Boss wanted this kid very badly for some reason. He wanted him enough that when he found out that a child named "Edogawa Conan", who was only seven, was in league with the FBI as well as his favorite murderess, Vermouth, he claimed he must see him in person. He even went so far as to look up information on him collected by other Syndicate members (Because apparently this boy didn't exist in any other records). Oh, man he was screwed.

"Hey, uh, Aniki?"

"What?" Gin said from the other room. He didn't sound pleased. This did not look good.

"I need you to check something..." Vodka didn't even hear Gin enter the room until he was standing right behind him.

"Brat's dead, isn't he." Gin did _not_ sound pleased.

"I didn't mean to! You saw the records too! This kid survived a freaking _train wreck_ for Christ's sake!I didn't realize how frail he was!" Gin glowered coldly at Vodka for a minute and then bent down to inspect the child. The chill of death was certainly coming in. Although, he hadn't been dead long, so Gin couldn't be sure if he was dead or faking.

"Break one of his ribs." Gin commanded. He needed to see if he was faking. If he was, Gin was going to give him a beating worse than whatever Vodka did to him.

Vodka bent low. He'd never actually touched the bodies of people he killed. Gin or Vermouth would always pick up after him. His job was to do the deal, shoot and leave. Touching this dead child felt _wrong_. But he was a killer. And killers didn't feel remorse. He needed to take it like a man. The kid was already dead. Not like he was going to feel it.

Conan did not stir. He refused to move and only breathed every so often to sustain himself. Gin was on to him. If Vodka was going to break one of his ribs, he was going to have to go with it. He could not break character. That was what his mom always told him. When acting, you must become the character. Even if you are hurt or scared or sick, you must never break character. Conan stayed relaxed. Even when Vodka slammed his fist into Conan's chest; Even though he could feel fire coursing through the injured spot; Even when he felt the bone snap, Conan did not break character. He was going to kill them.

"There, I broke the dead kid's ribs. Let's just bury him and apologize to Ano Kata." Vodka grumbled.

Gin frowned. It seemed too easy. When Vodka broke the child's rib, he didn't gasp or flinch. Maybe he really was dead.

"You checked his pulse?" Gin asked.

"Yeah."

"Eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Breathing?"

"Yeah-No, actually. I figured no Pulse, No lights, cold skin meant he was dead." Gin stared blankly at him and bent close to the child's face. No heat was coming from his nose or mouth. He was dead. Gin rubbed his temples. He was going to hear about this for a long time when Ano Kata found out.

The door to the Cabin flung open. _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._ Gin went out to greet him. Vodka trailed behind him, fearful of their boss' wrath.

"Where is he?" Ano Kata smiled at the two. If possible, his eyes were colder than Gin's.

"Kid's dead." Gin stated simply. Ano Kata's eyes narrowed. Then they met Vodka's. He was so dead.

"Is that so." The Boss mused. He flicked out his gun and shot Vodka in the kneecap without blinking, or aiming for that matter.

"I guess you'll just have to find me another Edogawa Conan." He said airily, walking past the moaning agent into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

While the Agents and their boss stood (Vodka actually kneeled) in the tiny kitchen, Conan took action. Ano kata was early, so he had to move fast. With his right arm, Conan pushed himself off the ground, balancing gingerly on his broken leg. He picked up the discarded letter opener and slid himself under the twin sized bed. When Gin had thrown him to the ground, he noticed one of the metal bars hanging loosely under the bed. He unscrewed it and used it as a cane. Next, He pulled a match box out of the drawer, took one match out and used it to light the whole box on fire. He placed the burning box next to the low hanging thin sheets on the bed. Painfully and carefully, he climbed up onto the desk, opened the window and crawled out, he left the window cracked so oxygen would fuel his new fire.

Ano Kata sneezed.

"Does it smell a bit smoky to you guys?" Gin sniffed the air. Something was definitly burning.

"Ano Kata," Gin said slowly.

"Nande?"

"Does this kitchen has a gas refrigerator?"

"Yes. It does. Is that a problem?"

"We need to leave. Now." Ano Kata must have heard the urgency in his voice because he fled the kitchen like a bear attacked by bees. Gin and Vodka hurried after him, Vodka limping slightly. Just as they reached outside, the cabin exploded.

"Looks like you didn't kill my fox." Ano Kata muttered.

Thank you so much for the reviews. Yes! Conan has escaped! Sort of...Now he has to _actually_ escape. I will post as soon as I can.


	5. Tired of the Game

Tired of the Game

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective chapter is a bit Angsty.

 **Fun Fact:** Psychopaths are born insane; Sociopaths grow into it.

Conan limped painfully further and further away from the smoldering cabin, wishing upon a star the blast killed them. It hurt to breathe. Curious as he was to see why Ano Kata wanted him so bad, he had to get away. There was a 1.9999% chance the crows actually survived. He heard someone get shot and hoped whoever it was was dead. They were horrible thoughts, he knew this, even felt guilty for having them, but he was in so much pain. He would probably never walk right again, his torso was covered in burns that would turn to scars to remind him of his horrible encounter, and if the crows did survive they would probably go after the people he loved to get him.  
 _Do you need a reason?…Do you need a reason to save someone's life?…_ he remembered himself saying almost two years ago, _people kill each other and i don't understand why, but for saving a life, is a logical reason necessary?_

Conan groaned angrily. He really didn't want them dead. He just wanted to escape. The only way was to play dead and get them out of the house.

The forest was dense, he stumbled a lot, reinjuring himself several times. He just needed to reach a main road. He would call the police and tell them... No. He couldn't tell the police. The police wouldn't be of any use against these , he had to warn Agasa, Haibara, Hattori...Everyone who knew about _them_ to get away. He had to find some way to get Ran and her father to leave. He could save them all. But, right now, he was broken. He had escaped, but where would he go. _A hospital._ His alter ego deadpanned. Oh, right...Broken bones, trauma, burns, kidnapped... right now, he needed a hospital.

Ano kata grinned. The fox once again showed his true colors. If he had an agent like him, they would be unstoppable. But the boy would never side with them. He was too set on justice and saving lives to join his syndicate. He even overheard his lovely pet, Vermouth, calling him the 'Silver Bullet' to their beastly organization. He hadn't wanted his agents to hurt the child too much, maybe just scare him, pick his brain a bit; but they went too far. That's what happens when you put killers and drug dealers on a job meant for professional kidnappers. Ano Kata ordered Vodka to sit in the car and for Gin to bring Edogawa back to him before he managed to reach the main road. If he could just talk to him. But he wouldn't just talk, he would force the child to join him. He had had children in his syndicate before. Another child wasn't a big deal. Better to raise them young.

Gin wanted to pulverize the brat. But was very pleased by his acting skills. _Had me convinced._ He grumbled. He managed to burn down the whole cabin with just the matches Vodka left in the room and a gas refrigerator. Kids were sometimes very terrifiying. This boy reminded him of someone, maybe someone he killed a long time ago. He couldn't remember who. It was extremely hard for Gin to remember the faces of people he killed, there were so many. Gin sighed through his nose. This child was going to give him a hernia.

Conan broke through the trees and reached a desolate road. If he could just reach the stop sign at the half mile mark, or hopefully a hitch-hike he could make it. He would beat the syndicate. He now had them on smuggling, murder, torture and kidnap. _Oh crap! I didn't get to see what Ano Kata looked like!_ Conan mentally slapped well; he had most of the main organization profiled by now. With that information, he could take them down and leave the Head without his body.

A car was coming. Conan lifted out his uninjured hand and put out his thumb. _With my luck,_ he thought bitterly, _It's probably going to be some killer fleeing the scene or a pedophile..._

Blerberler...Running...low...battery... I'll think of something...later...Sooo tired...Erg. It's 12:37 am.


	6. Change the Game

Change the Game

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

Conan readied himself for whoever was in the car. He flipped open his watch, waiting, waiting to see who it was. It was dark, but he could tell the car was black. The car slowed and stopped next to him and rolled down the window.

"OhmyGod! Are you okay?" Conan looked through the window to see a young woman driving the car. She looked fearful for his safety. Conan shook his head.

"I need a hospital." He said. She nodded frantically and pushed open the door to the passenger seat for him.

"Of course, Honey!" When he got in the car, gingerly, she started started to drive once again.

"Did your parents do this to you?" She asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"No, my dad's coworkers." He lied. He didn't want to involve this stranger, "They said they were his friends, so I followed them to their cabin. Then they...they...they _hurt_ me." Conan let himself cry for the lady's sake. He had to make it real. She nodded slow, taking it in.

"Well, you're safe now. I'll take you to the next hospital."

Gin was too late. He watched as the boy crawled into the car of someone else. He groaned inwardly, angry at his own slowness. At least he had the license plate. He heard the kid say something about a hospital before he got in and whoever was with him drove off. He _knew_ he should've just drove his porshe out and just wait for the kid to reach the road. Gin flipped out his phone and called Ano Kata.

"Hello, Gin." Came his voice.

"Got away." Three syllables that would determine Gin's fate.

"Sneaky fox, aint he?"

"Got the plate, but I don't know where they're headed."

"Think, Gin. Foxes always find the nearest, safest place to lick their wounds. Do you know where that is?"

"..."

"Did he say anything before he got in the car?" _Oh. Well now I feel dumb._

"Got it. I'm headed back for my car."

"See you soon." Ano Kata hung up.

Chizuo Kaiyo was always a good girl. She never drank or did drugs, she always followed the rules. So when she saw an injured little boy who needed help, she took him in. She knew he was lying about his father's coworkers. She could always tell when people lied. The people who did this to him were far worse than that. She didn't know who they were, but they were obviously bad people. The little boy was now asleep in her car. He looked so peaceful, one could almost imagine he hadn't just been attacked by someone. She sighed and drove in silence. She knew where the next hospital was, but maybe she could go a little past it, maybe until the one after it. What if those people had the same idea she did? They saw the child's face. The evidence of what they did was all over his body. People like this didn't like witnesses left over. they were probably planning on killing him when they were done with him. But, no. She couldn't just let him suffer.

Kaiyo turned into the hospital parking lot, parked and then carried the sleeping child inside. When she told his story, she told the nurses not to allow anyone else into his room, for they could be the people that hurt him.

"My name is Chizuo Kaiyo. I don't know who he is, he just needs help. _Please_ , if anyone asks to see him, don't trust them!" Then she ran out to her car and drove off, praying that if there was a God out there that he watch over the broken little boy.

Gin arrived just as the car drove away from the hospital. He wasn't sure if he should tail it or see if the driver dropped off the brat. The driver may be trying to trick him. Well, if he didn't have the boy, Gin could just kill him for taking him away. Gin followed the car.

Kaiyo could see a car, a porshe following her for a while now. She felt her insides clench. She called 119. She waited, fearfully for someone to pick up.

"Hello, What's your situation?" Came the voice of a woman.

"H-hello? Someone's been tailing me for the past hour and a half. I-I'm really scared." Kaiyo sniffled. It was probably him. She was going to die.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down. Can you give me the description of the car?"

"It's a black Porshe. That's all I can see. The windows are tinted and it's dark."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm on-" Kaiyo screamed as the Porshe rammed into her car. She tried to ease her foot off the gas so she wouldn't be derailed, but the Porshe rammed her again. Kaiyo unbuckled herself and flung herself out of her car before it slammed off the cliff below. She lay panting and crying on the ground, her heart beating in her chest. Someone got out of the Porshe. He walked silently over to her and nudged her with his foot.

"Was the boy in the car with you?" He said icily. Her breath caught in her throat. This was the man that hurt him.

"I'd...Rather...die." She spat. He shrugged his shoulders and shot her in the heart.

Gin glowered at the woman. Maybe he should have kept her alive to ask again whether the boy was with her or at the hospital, but in the heat of the moment he obeyed her orders. That look of defiance she had in her hazel eyes annoyed him. Much like the look the boy had. He sighed, lifting up the dead woman's body and putting her in his trunk. He'd dispose of her later.

The police woman stared at the phone indisbelief. She had just heard someone die over the phone. She was surprised the lady who called still held her phone even though her car derailed. She overheard a man talking to the woman and then shoot her. She called over the police chief and told him to listen to the phone conversation.

"Track the phone. We may be able to find this man! He's already killed once and he'll probably do it again!" The Chief ordered. The night just got more dangerous.

Conan could hear melodic beeping surrounding him. He was propped up by pillows with his arm and leg casted and his torso covered in bandages. At least, for now, he was safe.

 **Wow! That escalated quickly...I kind of liked Kaiya..OH NO! I made a throw away character! Curses. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next!?**


	7. Let's Play Tag

Let's Play Tag

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan. Sorry if the POV got a bit confusing. I will fix that in this chapter.

Conan was fidgety. He wondered what had become of the girl who had helped him. Was she safe? Did she get away? Was she waiting in the lobby for him? And what about the Black Organization? Were they still after him? The anesthetics the doctor gave him made him feel weightless, weak all over. All he wanted to do was sleep, but what if they came here? They would hurt the nurses, the receptionists, take him and burn the whole building down just so there would not be any witnesses. Conan lifted his good arm and clicked the nurse buzzer above his bed. A few minutes later, a nice nurse with curly red hair came into the room. Her nametag said Sally. She must have been a foreigner or American born.

"Oh! So you are awake. How are you feeling, honey?"

"I'm fine." Conan whispered. Suddenly it was difficult to speak.

"You went through something terrible. Is there anything you need?"

"May I make a phone call?" Sally nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Of course, sweety. I'll go get a phone now. Don't go anywhere!" She giggled. Conan knew she was only trying to lighten the mood, but he deadpanned anyway. _Not like I can go anywhere._ She waved and left the room. Conan wanted to go back to sleep, but he _had_ to make this call. He had to warn them.

Sally arrived back with a white dial phone. The kind ojisan had in his office. In other words, a very old phone. Conan thanked her and dialed Ran's phone number. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Herrro? M'is this?" Conan felt bad for waking her up so early, but it was important.

"Ran," He said, forgetting honorifics, "Don't come home."

"Huhm? Conan-kun? Is something wrong?"

"There are some bad people. Very bad people. They will come and they will hurt you. Tell ojisan, too. Do not come home. Please, Ran-neechan."

"Conan-kun," Ran sounded like she snapped out of her stupor, "Conan-kun, where are you?"

"Hospital." No point in lying to her right now.

"NANI!? Why? What happened? Are you okay? How did you get there? Who brought you there? Is everything—"

"Ran-neechan. I can't tell you right now. Just don't come home. Stay with Sonoko until everything calms down. I'm alright, for now. The agency just isn't safe right now."

"Okay. I'll tell Dad. B-but…I'm scared. I should've brought you with me. Which hospital are you at?"

"I…I don't know. I don't know where I am right now." Ran went silent.

"Ran-neechan. Don't freak out."

"How can I _not_ freak out!? My seven-year-old surrogate brother is in the middle of nowhere in a _hospital_ and there are bad men coming after my father and me! I could probably take the bad men, but you told me to stay away! I don't know where you are!"

"Ran…neechan…" He felt so tired. He must've said that because she then said, "I'm going to let you sleep, but when you wake up you had better call me to tell me you're okay. Alright? I love you, Conan-kun. Please, _please_ stay safe." Conan replied yes and hung up. He still needed to call Haibara and Hakase, but he could call them when he woke up.

"Arigato…" He told Sally, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

When Conan reawoke, he felt a presence in the room. Conan tensed himself. The nurses left his watch by the table, he could grab it and defend himself.

"So, you're the little boy who's managed to outsmart my Crows." Conan whipped his head toward the voice. He couldn't see who it was, because he was hiding in the darker part of the room, but he could tell he was at least 6'8" or seven feet tall.

"My Crows call me 'Ano Kata' but you can call me whatever you like." Conan swallowed. The boss of the Monsters was here, in his _hospital room_.

"Bakemono*." Conan growled. Ano Kata chuckled.

" _Bakemono_. That's new. Even in the face of danger, our little fox still manages to bare his teeth."

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, eh? I just want to chat."

"Then why did you set your hounds on me?"

"They were only supposed to escort you to me. I didn't realize they were having their way with you."

"Not very good at keep track of your lackeys, are we?" Conan muttered, his arm and leg twinging. Conan could feel Ano Kata staring at him maliciously.

"Aren't you wondering why I'm keeping you alive?" Conan _was_ wondering that, but feared saying anymore would provoke this monster. He stepped closer. Conan wanted to run. Ano Kata got up into his face. His irises were red.

"I like you. Children are the best. I want you to become one of us."

"Excuse me?"

"How would you like to become the Silver Bullet of the Black Organization?" Conan's heart beat loud in his chest. He could scream right now. Call the nurses into his room. But if Ano Kata was in here. They were most likely dead. He wouldn't put it past the leader of a Black Market Organization to murder the whole staff of a hospital just to get what he wanted.

"What if I said no?" Conan looked away. He couldn't look into those eyes. Not without feeling so much fear that he couldn't speak.

"Then it'd be a shame." He whispered into Conan's ear.

"I'll tell my men to leave you alone for a year. How does that sound? I'll give you one year to try and stop me. If you can't take me down. I'll come for you again, and I'll take you away. You _will_ work for me. If you don't , I'll destroy everything you love. Would you like to take the wager, Fox?" Conan forced himself to look into those blood red eyes.

"I will _never_ work for you and I _will_ destroy you, Bakemono."

"So glad we could make a deal. I do wish you the best recovery, Edogawa Conan-kun."

At that moment, Conan wished he could break his morals just this once and destroy the one called _Ano Kata._

* for those of you who don't really know what this means, _Bakemono_ means Phantom or Monster. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	8. In the Dark

In the Dark

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

 **AN: I apologize! I haven't been working on this story. I have some serious writer's block...Er, well, this is what I've got so: Enjoy!**

(Chizuo)

Chizuo Kaiyo blinked her eyes open.

 _Am I dead?_ She felt something warm and sticky flowing from her torso.

 _I'm Dying..._ Every breath hurt. She felt her phone in her pocket. How did that get there? She could have sworn it flew from her. In her fear, she must have grabbed it. That man with the long blond hair shot her. The little boy wasn't safe. She pulled her phone out from her pocket, clinging onto life.

 _Please...let me do this one thing before I die. I want to die free of worry._ She dialed a number, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello, this is Heart-field Hospital. Please state your business."

"The...the little boy...with glasses..." She gasped. Talking was hard when you're dying.

"Hello, who is this? Ma'am? Are you all right?"

"Please...tell him...tell him..."Kaiyo gasped out the last words of her sentence, feeling her life was almost to a close.

"I will. But are you okay? Where are you? We can send someone to help you. Ma'am? Miss? Ma'am! Hello?" The Nurse kept screaming, but Kaiyo couldn't hear anymore. She dipped her fingers in her own blood and felt with her other hand for the edge of the tarp. She flipped it over and wrote her message. She died with a grin on her face. She was glad she got to save the little boy, knowing that he was a very special person.

(Conan)

Conan started awake, wishing the experience with Ano Kata was a dream. But, in his heart, he knew it wasn't. The nurse, Sally, came into the room. Conan let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _So, you didn't kill the Nurses? What kind of person is this Ano kata?_

"Hello, We have a message for you. It was recieved early this morning..." She looked crestfallen. _A message for me? Ran?_ Sally gave him the phone and clicked a button. Conan stopped breathing

 _"The...the little boy...with glasses..."_ It was the girl. The girl who saved him.

 _"Please...tell him...tell him about the man with the long blond hair. In the porshe. Tell...tell him I'm sorry I couldn't...*gasp*...see him again...and I'm glad...I'm glad I saved you."_ She was dead. They killed her. Gin killed her. She was innocent. Just because she saved him, they killed her. She had nothing to do with this. He didn't even know her name... Conan clenched his fist around the little red phone, making his knuckles go white. Sally removed his fingers from it and laid him down.

"You're bones will heal. We're going to set them today. You'll be here, in the hospital, for six months."

 _Six months? I'll only have half a year to stop the Organization!_ Conan must have made a face, for Sally grinned at him.

"Since you'll be staying with us, may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Edogawa Conan." He said numbly. Six months would be enough to get rid of the monster and his wicked organization.

(Random police officers)

They had tracked down the phone, but the driver was missing. The girl had been dead for twelve hours. She was stuffed in the back of the trunk. If it was only around twelve hours, she was still alive when the man had shot her. She had written a message in her own blood:

"黒い帽子金髪" " Black hat blonde hair. The description of her killer. The car had been hidden at the opening of the woods. Just past the car was a burned cabin. The cabin didn't make any sense, because the girl had been driving away when she was hit. When she had called, the man was asking for a boy. Was this girl his sister? She died because she hid someone away. But there were so many unanswered questions. Her last phone call was around the time she died. She had called a hospital. Was the boy there? Or did she call knowing she was dying and that she needed someone to save her. Might as well get some officers down there to investigate. What an odd case.

*At hospital*

"A young girl came in late in the night holding one of our patients. She told us her name was Chizuo Kaiyo. The boy was a beaten and bloody mess. She left right away, but not before telling us not to let anyone into his room." The officer's shoulders slumped. So this was about the boy. What was so special about this boy that a man would kill an innocent girl to get his whereabouts? Did it have to do with the burned cabin?

"May I speak to this boy?" The nurse nodded hesitantly.

"She called him earlier. He's a bit...off at the moment. Please be kind to him." The nurse told him the way to the boy's room. A boy could be anywhere from age five to seventeen. He wasn't sure what he would be able to say until he saw him.

The boy was tiny. Probably five or six. He was propped up on pillows reading a mystery novel. Or at least trying to. His eyes looked far away. The officer knocked on the door frame, snapping the boy out of his trance. He set his book down gently on the table next to him.

"Oh, Hello. What may I do for you?" _So formal! What a strange boy!_

"I have some questions I would like to ask. Can you help me, son?" The boy nodded slowly, but his face was very readable. He seemed to already know what this was about.

"Where were you at 1:32 am this morning?"

"In a cabin." The burned cabin, maybe? Is that why he was here?

"where?"

"In the woods a few miles from the hospital. I don't know exactly where."

"Do you know why that cabin burned down?" The boy nodded.

"Did it have to do with miss Chizuo Kaiyo?" The boy shook his head.

"Did you come to the cabin with your family?" The boy shook his head.

"How did you get there?"

"I was taken." _Bingo_.

"By who?"

"A man in a black hat with long blonde hair," the boy got a serious look on his face, staring down the officer, "Do not go looking for this man. He is not your average killer. To go looking for him means death. As an officer, I'm sure you understand." The Officer didn't feel like he was talking to a child. He swallowed as if he were the child being warned by an officer.

"How much do you know?"

"More than I should."

The officer left the room feeling hollow. This boy was what the man with long blonde hair was after. The girl really had nothing to do with it. She was just there at the wrong place, wrong time. But he was missing gaps of information. The boy didn't speak to him about the events at the cabin or the man who took him. There was a reason for all this. But what?

*Six months later*

(Conan)

Conan was finally done with rehabilitation. He was able to move around again. The feeling was amazing, but he had lost so much time. Ano kata wanted him so badly that he would have anyone who got in his way killed. That was why Chizuo-san died. She got in the way. _Heartless Bastard._ He needed a way to bring the organization to it's knees, but there was nothing he could think of.

"A sheep in wolf's clothing." Conan started when he heard the voice. He looked up to the eyes of a college student. But something felt off about him. The way he smiled was cold and didn't reach his eyes. He moved like an emperor who felt he deserved to be worshiped. Conan's eyes narrowed. He knew this man.

"Sharon Vineyard. Or should I say _Vermouth_." The man clapped his hands together.

"Very good, Very good! I expected no less from my favorite detective." She bent down to him, continuing to grin with her hands resting on her hips.

"What were you saying about a sheep in wolf's clothing?"

"Think, my lovely silver bullet. Something pure and innocent pretending to be something evil. Shouldn't be too difficult to figure out with that brain of yours." Then it clicked.

"You want me to get them from the inside." He said flatly. No way. He wouldn't...But it would be a good way to do it. If he could disable the organization from the inside out by pretending to be one of them, they would be done for good. Ano kata would be a leader left without an army to back him up.

"What do I do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Vermouth winked , in a very unmanly way, making her character look kind of like a queen. Conan frowned.

"A sheep in wolf's clothing..." He muttered to himself. He would work for them. He would work for them while destroying them from right under their nose.

 **AN: Heh...So I've been thinking of different scenarios where I can get Conan to get the whole picture. I've really wanted Vermouth to give him a hint, so that's what I did. I hope sincerely you are all satisfied with my choices *bows and hits head on keyboard*. To the next chapter!**


	9. The Only Flashlight

The only Flashlight

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

(Conan)

Conan nibbled on one end of a tuna roll. He couldn't stop thinking about what Vermouth had said to him.

 _A few hours ago..._

 _"Why are you helping me?" Conan asked before Vermouth could make her escape. She smirked at him, as if trying to hold back a laugh._

 _"Would it satisfy you to say 'I just felt like it'?"_

 _"No." Vermouth rolled her eyes. Then, they got distant._

 _"I want it to stop," Conan raised an eyebrow, "Being told what to do. Feeling watched all the time. Being_ His _perfect little red baroness. I'm evil to my core, don't get me wrong, but I just can't do this any longer. There is a reason this monster needs a quick silver bullet to the heart."_

 _"Why me?" Vermouth laughed, but it was dark._

 _"Because you didn't hesitate to save the life of someone who tried to kill you. Because of your silly sense of justice and naivete. Because_ He _doesn't see you as a threat. Do you need any more examples?"_

 _Conan shook his head. Seeing Vermouth wasn't quite done speaking, he allowed her to continue._

 _"Really, I'm just tired. What you seem to forget is we're all human, no matter how 'monster-like' we seem. You also seem to forget humans make mistakes." Her eyes seemed to bore into his soul, but he refused to look away._

 _"Well, that's all_ I _have to say. What will you do, Silver Bullet?"_

*Present*

Conan had been staring at the same crack in the wall for over five minutes. Kogoro began to poke him with a pair of chopsticks until Ran slapped his hand away.

"Otou-san! Leave him alone," She whispered angrily and then turned to Conan, "Are you alright, Conan-kun?" Conan snapped his focus to her bright blue eyes and blushed at their closeness. She was right up in his face. He, quicker than normal, turned his head away.

"I-I'm okay. Just tired." He pretended to yawn to get her off his case.

 _How am I supposed to get rid of Ran and the old man if this all hits the fan?_

That's what he truly was worrying about. Getting into the organization was easy. Bakemono already wanted him as a member. But if he was found out, everyone he cared about would get hurt. He had to protect them. Another problem was actually getting away from Ran to do this. She was already over-protective due to his finally gaining the ability to move again. There was no way she'd let him leave to do something _this_ dangerous. Even if he made something up she'd figure it out eventually. There was a reason why he had to try the hardest with her to keep his secret.

Ran continued to stare at Conan. He could feel her gaze burning into the side of his head. She leaned in. _Wow...She's really close._ She suddenly grabbed his face and put her forehead to his. His face instantly lit into a major blush.

"You're not sick are you? Do you want me to call the school?"

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine!" Kogoro laughed at his reaction. He narrowed his eyes at him, then scooted away from Ran. _At least she only thinks I'm not feeling well. It would be so much worse if she knew why I'm really acting this way._

"I'm going to bed." Conan picked up his barely eaten dinner and threw it way in the kitchen garbage.

"Hey, Brat," Kogoro called before he made it to their shared bedroom.

"Hai?"

"Don't even think about sneaking out, got it?"

"Roger..." He muttered, slipping into the room and leaning against the door. _They're_ both _overprotective!_

*The next morning*

Oji-san was still asleep. Conan could call his parents to arrange something for Ran and Oji-san to get out of town for a few months. He crept out of the room and made his way down to the detective agency office. He flipped out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" _Thank the Lord._

"Mom?"

"Oh! Shin-chan! You never call!"

"I need a favor."

"Whatever you need, baby. What is it?"

"Can I ask you to get Yoko Okino to do a tour in America and get Ran and Ojisan tickets?"

"Ooh! A _date_? Sure, I'll do it!I didn't know you were into popstars, though."

"Oh, no, it's not for me. I wanted to do something for them since they've been sheltering me for so long." Conan really hated lying to his mother. If she knew the real reason, she'd never go along with it. If he were caught, _they_ wouldn't hesitate to kill him and everyone he ever came in contact with.

"That's all? Where are you going to stay while they're away? Don't you want to be with Ran-chan?"

"I'll just be with Agasa for a while. I do, but I think she should spend some time with her dad."

"Why are you lying to me, Shin-chan?" Conan's eyes widened, but he shouldn't have been surprised: He was a terrible liar.

"L-lying? I just wanted to do something nice."

"I'm a mom. You didn't think I could tell when my own son was keeping something from me? Now what's going on. It better not be dangerous." Conan sighed and told his mom what was going on.

"You're going to what!? No. No, no, no! I will not lose my baby to those horrible people!"

"I have to. It's the only way. Please, mom! I have to keep everyone safe!" He whispered angrily.

"You're a teenager! Not to mention the fact you look six!I am not letting you do this!" Her voice cracked. Crap. He made his mom cry.

"Nothings going to happen. I can do it. Please, just do this one thing for me."

"You're father will hear about this. I'll ask Yoko-chan for the tour and tickets. I am not happy, young man, do you understand. You will not go anywhere until we come see you. I love you, honey."

"Love you, Mom." He hung up, sighing deeply. As he was putting his phone back in his pocket, hands came from behind and wrapped around him. He tensed, struggling and crying out.

"Conan-kun! Conan-kun! It's me, Ran! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!" Conan turned his head and stopped struggling.

"Ran...neechan." He said in a small voice. He was still mentally messed up from the attack six months ago. If he couldn't even deal with a prank from Ran of all people, how was he going to deal with the Black Organization?

 **AN: So...Yeah, not much excitement, but it's a working progress. Juicy stuff next update (Hopefully) -(._o)-**


	10. Second Thoughts?

Second thoughts?

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan. **I would like to apologize beforehand if Conan's parents aren't like how they are in anime/manga. We rarely see them and I don't really have a grasp on their personality. I'm, like, 759 episodes in and I've only seen his parents about three times, so bear with me people. Also, be forewarned, there is slight swearing. Please enjoy :)**

(Conan)*Kudo Mansion*

He hadn't seen them in so long. Well, other than at the hospital, which they tried their best to visit frequently. Conan's dad looked slightly proud of his son, while sweating. His mom looked...Pissed.

 _She's_ really _against this_... His dad was a good three feet away from her if she decided to take her anger and sadness out on him. Kudo Yukiko turned on her husband.

"You're not seriously considering sending our only son into the lion's den, are you? Ne, _Sweety_?" Yusaku moved another few inches away.

"Honey, it's not that I _want_ to put his life in danger,but..." Her death glare narrowed it's beams, penitrating Yusaku. He swallowed and continued," But, I think it would be a good opportunity."

"Why!?" Yukiko cried, grabbing Conan and hugging him. _I'll just let her do what she wants until she calms least she's not mad at me anymore..._ Conan could feel his dad pleading him with his eyes. He looked away like it was nothing.

"The organization knows I'm onto them. If we send in Shinichi as Conan, they won't know what hit them!" Yusaku tried to explain, but Yukiko would have none of it. She squeezed Conan to her to the point where his still weak ribs groaned in protest.

"M-mom.." He gasped. She let up only slightly.

"And if he gets sick and changes back? What then? How are we all going to fix this if it all turns to shit?" Conan gawked up at him mother. _She_ never _swears. Oh man, she is angry._ Yusaku swallowed once again, holding up his hands.

"There are agents under cover inside that will protect him. He's a smart kid. If this all goes downhill, we'll get him out straight away. I promise, no harm will come to him. He's my son too, Yukiko. I don't want to do this either-"

"Then don't." Yukiko interrupted. A vein popped on Yusaku's forehead. Conan laughed under his breath. _They're so angry they're talking like I' m not here..._

"Mom, can I speak?" Yukiko directed her glare onto him. He shrunk down in her arms, but defiantly continued," I need to do this. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but I can get him from the inside. He'll think he has me, but really it will be him caught in my web."

"I...I just don't want my baby to get hurt..."Yukiko lost her flare and sunk onto the couch. She was still desperately clinging to Conan.

"I'll be fine, mom. I'll pull out as soon as things start to go wrong." Yusaku sat down next to his wife, soothingly rubbing her shoulder. She leaned into him, defeated.

"I'll let you do this...Please come back."

Yukiko had finally released Conan so he could contact the organization. He dialed the _7 children_ number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Conan swallowed, fear choking him. He sighed through his nose. _Man up, Shinichi!_

"Hello, who am I speaking to?"

"I believe you have the wrong number, kid. Go prank someone else." Huh. Female... Either Vermouth, Kir or Chianti out of the people he recognized. Or maybe just some throwaway operative.

"I want to join."

"Hah?"

"Your organization. I was given an invitation and I would be very pleased if you would allow me to join." The woman on the other end paused.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, ma'am."

"Well what is it? I haven't got all day, you know!" She snapped. Conan flinched. _How rude!_

"Edogawa Conan." The woman took a sharp intake of breath.

"You're the kid-You're the one who-Oh, geez why didn't you say so before? Where are you now? I'll send someone for you." Conan shivered. _Anyone but Gin and Vodka._

"Can't I have someone I know drive me?" The woman laughed.

"Oh ho! He told us what a tricky little bastard you are. I won't fall for your pranks, kiddo! Not me! Don't worry, though. I won't send that silver haired ass or his louse this time. I'm so glad you agreed!" Conan deadpanned. _She's a bit too cheery for belonging to an evil organization. Then again, so is Vermouth._

"May I ask your name?" Maybe if he kept her on the line long enough, he could trace the call. He signaled his dad over, hoping he understood what he was up to. Yusaku grinned and plugged Conan's phone into the computer.

"What crap are you trying to pull?" Came her angry response. Conan jumped. Yusaku was clicking madly, hurriedly getting the location of the call.

"I just want to know who I'll be working with." He said, trying to sound put down and innocent. She just snickered.

"You'll never find us doing a half-assed job like that, Edogawa*." The connection was about to be complete when she suddenly hung up. Yusaku groaned in frustration. He turned to his son apologetically.

"It's not you're fault, Dad." Conan halfheartedly smiled up to him. Of course it wouldn't be that simple.

"They're coming to get me. It would be best if you guys left and watched from a distance." Yukiko nodded silently as Yusaku pulled her from the couch.

"Anything goes wrong, I'm pulling you out and burning that place to the ground, capiche?" She said, eyes narrowing. Conan nodded rapidly ,thinking, _Women are scary. Especially moms..._

*At Detective Agency*

Conan stood outside of the Agency, his parents "watching from a distance". If he was found at the Kudo mansion with both Kudo parents, it didn't take an idiot to find out the mastermind behind Edogawa Conan. A black Chevrolet camaro slid up to the sidewalk where Conan stood with his backpack, all his gadgets on. _This time,_ He stared straight ahead at the car, _This time I will be prepared._

The driver rolled down the passenger window.

"In." She growled. Conan didn't look at his parents. He didn't look back at the agency. If he did, he feared he wouldn't have the will to get into the car. He was, after all, sacrificing himself up willingly.

 **AN: Hehe. Sorry about all the informant stuff. Our hero can't just charge in. However, I am willing to bet the next chapter will be all organization. By the way, sorry my chapters are short. I end them when I feel they should end. Gotta have (wait for it) Suspense.**

* When _the woman_ says **Edogawa** with no Honorifics, this is seen to be very rude in Japan. Since she is a stranger, she is being disrespectful. It also is a sign of carelessness.


	11. Boo!

Boo!

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan. **I would like to thank FallenwaterTheFallen, Sora Rider , Leena15amjad, CressidaRene, Huntress Kalypso and many more for your continued support. Without you guys, this story probably would not have made it to chapter five. Thank you (^/^)**

(Chianti)

Chianti smirked at the little boy next to her. She had blindfolded him, so as to avoid him memorizing the way to the main building that was the organization. He sat perfectly still, breathing periodically.

 _What a strange child..._ Ano kata had said he was brilliant. At first, Chianti hadn't believed him. Apparently, the child was only seven. But, then Gin and Vodka entered the mansion with burns down their backs and tattered clothing, not wanting to speak about the operation.

 _Did the_ kid _do this?_

When she had first heard of him, she thought of some evil half-american half-Japanese boy with blonde hair and green eyes, too tall for his age who was the son of some rich minister. She wasn't expecting the tiny, bespectacled, blue-eyed Japanese boy who sat beside her. He was calm and polite. The concept that he could plan and blow up an entire shack in only thirty minutes as well as almost kill two agents and their boss was unfathomable.

 _Maybe it's the polite ones that get you..._

Chianti pulled out her garage key and opened the door, then drove her vehicle inside. She reached over and lifted the blindfold off the boy.

"Out, Edogawa." He said nothing, and got out. She followed after, pulling him by his arm.

"Um, Onesan, My glasses..." Chianti chuckled, "Whoops" and went back into the car, pulling them out. She looked back at the boy. Something clicked in her head. He looked like someone she had seen before. She remembered doing an operation once. Maybe to see if the victim was actually dead. Maybe this was his cousin?

 _Why can't I think of his name? Now that I think about it "Edogawa Conan" Sounds a bit made up...But that's not possible!_

She handed the glasses to the boy. He hurriedly shoved them onto his face.

"The boss would like to see you."

(Conan)

Chianti was told to wait outside. It seems she was one of the agents Bake mono didn't show himself too. He sat in a black chair with a simple desk before him. His walls were bare. The entire room smelled like a hospital.

"So glad you could join us. What made you change your mind?" His red eyes seemed to glow form the shadowed area where he sat.

"I decided my efforts weren't good enough, that I should just give in before I end up getting someone killed."

"Do you understand what you 'Gave in' to?" Conan swallowed. He knew perfectly well the hole he had dug and fallen in.

"Drug dealing, kidnap, murder, black market..." Conan trailed off. Bake mono didn't care about his words. He was staring, unblinking at him.

"You're a mystery all in itself, Edogawa-kun." He said out of the blue. When Conan said nothing, he continued.

"You appear out of the blue, both parents in the hospital, with a foreign name, but obviously a full-blooded Japanese boy. You don't flinch or faint at the sight of a dead body or blood, you're brilliant despite your age. _And..._ The day Kudo Shinichi died was the day Edogawa Conan appeared." Conan held his breath. _Did he know? He can't possibly know the day Edogawa Conan appeared unless someone was watching him. That's not possible! Gin and Vodka ran from the police that day! They wouldn't care if a little boy in oversized clothing ran into an old...He proved he was Shinichi himself. ANYONE could have seen! .Stupid..._

"Neesan is dead?" He muttered, feeling his eyes get blurry. He looked at the ground. Ano Kata slammed his fist onto the table, cackling.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! Your acting skills should give you the Nobel prize! Ha!"

"I'm not acting!" _I have to keep pretending. If my secret is out, he'll kill me. Won't he?_

"'Not acting', hmm? Since the day I heard the great High School detective was dead, I didn't believe it. Couldn't. I had been asking the Kudos to join for so long. To have such smart people in this organization would make it so much stronger. But then that blasted man tried to destroy us! I wonder how he feels now we have his son."

"I'm not Shinichi-neesan." Ano Kata flew out of his chair and had Conan against the wall in less than a heartbeat.

"You may be able to fool my agents and your little friends," He whispered into his hair, "But _not me!"_ Ano Kata was back into his chair, not even allowing Conan to realize what had just happened. His legs were too weak to slid down to the floor. _I'm not ready, I shouldn't mess with this man..._

His dazed gaze turned to defiance.

"Is that the real reason you wanted me? Because you thought you figured it out?"

"No, I knew from the beginning. Not about Edogawa Conan, but the fact that APTX 4869 didn't kill you. For some reason, the drug doesn't kill teenagers. Sometimes, it will shrink them. Other times it will just give them immense pain. The results vary and our sweet Sherry didn't like the idea on giving it to children very much, so we don't know the full extent of the drugs power."

"I Am not here to work for you, am I." Ano Kata grinned.

"Such a smart boy. No, you're not. You're here for ransom, actually. And as a test subject. I want to know what my drug can do to a person. And why it kills children and adults, but not teenagers. I am a scientist after all."

"And a murderer." Conan growled, gaining in confidence. It only made Ano Kata's grin widen.

"Yes. I am a murderer. I'm also a kidnapper, an informant, a drug dealer and a black market man. But that's what I'm good at. You're good at stopping people like me. Aren't you, Fox-san?" Conan glowered.

"Well, I believe time is up. I'll be seeing you, young Kudo Shinichi. Or is it better I just call you by your alias?" Conan continued to glare and then stormed out of the room.

(Ano Kata)

 _This is going to be fun!_ He thought, spinning in his chair. _I get three birds with one stone!_

 _1\. Kudo Yusaku and Yukiko's deaths_

 _2\. The secret behind APTX4869_

 _3\. Kudo Shinichi as one of my agents_

 **AN: Yay! Another Chapter finished. I want to apologize if this story is getting cheesy. I'm trying to be serious. I really am. (Not Sirius. Serious).** ** _I was trying to be funny..._**


	12. Trick of the Light

Trick of the Light

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

(Conan)

 _Not now._ Conan groaned. It was bad enough he had been tricked, now the drug was reacting to something.

 _Maybe just the fact I'm in the birth place of APTX 4869 caused it to react. That or it just wants to kill me now after so long._

Conan clutched at his chest, clenching his teeth so not to scream. He hated the hot, burning sensation he felt as if his entire body were on fire. It felt like the drug was trying to rip him apart from the inside out. He frantically tore at his jacket's buttons, trying to pry it off him. The sweat made the clothing cling onto him like some sort of alien. Strength was sapped. It took all his will just to remove his clothing and wait for the pain to go away.

 _Pass out. Please just let the pain knock me out!_ He begged. The cell floor was cool. It was the only thing keeping him sane. Panting, the pain finally subsided.

 _If someone comes in_ , He thought, _how am I supposed to explain where the seven year old went and why a naked teenager is in his place?_

Shinichi felt foreign in his own body. Weak, thin, pitiful. It was strange how he had gotten used to being small and now his skin felt too tight for it's new skeleton.

 _What happened? Haibara didn't give me any antidote and I'm not sick. Was it that shot Vodka gave me before throwing me in here?_

Shinichi forced himself to move. He pushed himself off the ground,grabbing Conan's clothes and gingerly walking towards the cot. He only had to take a few steps to make it. The room couldn't have been more than five by six feet. He collapsed onto the bed and pulled the sheet around his waist. Shinichi pulled out the bow tie and whispered into it.

"Did you get all that, Dad?"

"Yes. It was all a bit surprising. Very smart of you to give us these little sticky transmitters. I didn't even know you could talk back. Does it only work with the bow tie?"

"Hakase's still working out the kinks. He wants to connect them to the detective badges as well. So now what do we do? It was a ruse from the beginning." Yusaku didn't respond for a bit.

"We have to get you out." Shinichi snorted.

" That's exactly what that monster wants."

"I'm not leaving you in there."

"I can still work from in here."

"You're a hostage. And a lab rat."

"Dad, he's underestimated me loads of times. He's still underestimating me."

"He's going to hurt you. Your mother and I are getting you out of there and that's final." The connection was severed. Shinichi glared The bow tie. So much for a plan...

(Vodka)

Vodka was wondering why the boss ordered him to inject that kid. It was a clear poison, new to the organization. It had only been tested on a few patients here and he never saw the results. He was also angry the boss hadn't killed the kid, since it was the same kid who had outsmarted and almost killed them. Oh, how he wanted to tear his knife into the kid's flesh. When he threw him into the room, he was almost tempted to turn around and start cutting into him.

Knives where more fun than guns. Where Aniki liked the quick and easy jobs with a gun, Vodka liked to make their deaths slow and painful. But, unfortunately, Aniki always got to be the one who made the final kill.

One of the new messenger boys collided into Vodka. Ohh, he was not in the mood.

"Watch it, boy." He growled.

"Ow...Oh, I'm so sorry sir. Um, the boss wants to, uh...talk to..er..you. Sorry." The boy stuttered before bowing and moving quickly past the giant of a man to deliver his next message.

Vodka grumbled the whole way until he reached the glossy black door. He always got an ominous feeling whenever he went near it. Now, he was actually going inside. He wondered what the boss wanted.

"How's the kid?" Said The boss without looking up to see who it was.

"The kid?" Vodka repeated, closing the door behind him. Ano Kata nodded. He slowly looked up from his paperwork, red eyes gleaming.

"Yes. The child whom I asked you to inject the PTX76 with. The one who burned down an entire shed with a box of matches and a gas refrigerator. The one who has been diligently tracking my organization for two years _or did you forget?_ " He didn't sound happy.

"I, uh, I don't know. He's still in the iron room if that's what your asking."

"No. I want to know how the drug affected him. Go back, check on him and come back with a real answer, you over grown slug." Ano Kata hissed. The meeting was over. Vodka bowed and stumbled out of the room. He _was never this angry. What was so special about that kid?_ Vodka forced himself not to act like a scolded child and calmly walked back to the room where the kid was being held. He unlocked the door, shoving it open. He was big, but man this thing weighed more than a ton!

Vodka didn't know what he was expecting, but a kid who was supposedly dead was not one of them.

(Shinichi)

He heard the lock unlatch. He was hoping for Vermouth, not the vile oaf who had covered his body in scars. He glowered at the man who could do nothing but stare, dumbstruck, at him.

"You're the guy-You're the one who-this isn't possible!" Vodka stormed into the room and grabbed Shinichi around the shoulders. Shinichi looked up at him, continuing to glare.

"Why are you here? Where's the kid?" Vodka looked down at Shinichi's chest, his eyebrows raising when he noticed the scars.

" _No way_." He breathed. Shinichi flinched, wanting to get way from the man. He shoved Vodka off him, grabbed the belt from Conan's shorts and shot a soccer ball into his face at point blank. Vodka collasped into a heap on the cold, cement floor, a welt steaming between his eyes.

 _Now's my chance!_ Shinichi wrapped the sheet around himself, like a cloak and charged out of the room (Vodka had stupidly left it open). They had underestimated him. He mapped a way out. He had his dad record the converstation with Ano Kata through the bow tie. He had the location of the organization. He had enough dirt on these bastards to make a roach motel jump with joy. All he had to do now was get out.

Half way down the stairs to the second floor, Shinichi slammed into the person he least wanted to see. Gin.

 **AN: Oh dear! Our Hero yet again is in the face of danger! What will he do? What will happen next? Again, thank you so much to the people who have been reading, following and supporting me from the sidelines. I've really enjoyed writing this and I'm very pleased others have enjoyed reading it. 'Til next time, Ja ne! (see you later)**


	13. Misdirection

Misdirection 

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

(Gin)

 _Where the hell do I know this kid from?_ Gin thought as a small body collided into him. The boy was probably sixteen or seventeen, thin as a rail and most likely naked under that sheet. He looked familiar, but couldn't place it. He also looked terrified to see him.

 _You should be terrified._ The kid tried to maneuver his way around Gin, but he grabbed his arm from under the sheet.

 _Probably an escapee. Ano Kata doesn't like it when they try to leave. If he's naked, one of the agents was probably having fun with him._

"You're coming with me."

"Why? I'm just looking for the bathroom." He said the lie like it was the truth, looking directly into Gin's eyes. A sudden calm had washed over the kid, like he was an entirely different person. Gin narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you wearing a sheet?" The kid sighed, like he didn't have time for this.

"One of my experiments blew up and got all over my clothes. I had to take them all off before it hit my skin. You wouldn't want to be down a scientist in our time of need." Gin snorted.

"What's you're name, kid?"

"Zhumir." Gin blinked. _He's an agent? Or just a really good liar._

"Real name. Don't make me ask twice."

"Imura Harunami." _Every question I ask, he's quick to answer._

"What experiment were you working on when it blew up?"

"Why should I tell you?" _Cocky bastard. That's it!_ Gin grabbed the kid by the throat and pushed him up against the railing of the stairs. He was bigger and stronger than this scrawny brat.

" _What were you making when it blew up?"_ He demanded. The kid's eyes got big.

"Apotoxin 4869!" He gasped, "Perfecting it! I was perfecting it!"

"Fun story, kid, now tell me the truth!" Gin only let his grip up slightly. He didn't want the kid to get any more funny ideas.

"I am…telling…the truth. I was just picking up where Miss Sherry left off."

"Sherry, huh? Where'd you hear about her?" None of the new agents were told about Sherry. She was as good as dead to the organization. Now the kid looked uncomfortable.

 _Is he a spy?_

"I…um, overheard a conversation about my position?"

"Tell me who you really are or I snap your neck." Gin was deadly serious. Best to kill a rat before it becomes a problem.

"Can't tell you that." The boy slammed his bony little knee straight into Gin's crotch.

(Shinichi)

Gin collapsed onto the stairs clutching his nether regions.

"I'll…kill…you!" He growled, reaching for what was most likely a gun. Shinichi kicked the back of Gin's head, knocking him out, hopefully. Shinichi took two steps at a time, making it to the first floor.

 _This mansion is bigger than mine…_ Shinichi heard voices and hid behind a large plant by the stairs.

 _The door is so close! Just let me escape!_ The voices got closer. One of them, a woman, began cackling.

"Oh, God, is that _Gin_!?" She guffawed. The groaning on the stairs turned to growling. The sound of bullets rang out, impaling into the wall behind the woman.

" _Shut it_ , Chianti. Find the brat." Shinichi felt his heart pound faster in his chest. He should not have pissed off Gin. He slid farther away from the two.

 _The door's not going to move. If I book it now, they'll search the whole mansion for me and I can just circle back. The conversation is really interesting, though. Maybe I'll just listen a bit… No! This is what got you almost killed the first time!_ Shinichi nodded to himself, moving along the stairs and down a dank hallway until he found an unlocked room. Of course it was a bathroom.

 _Well, might as well wait it out in here…_

(Vodka)

Vodka reawakened, his forehead pulsing. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but the kid was gone. His clothes were still in the room, though. Ooh, this kid got him into so much trouble. More trouble than he was worth. Next time he saw him, Vodka didn't care what punishment he got, he was going to kill that kid. Clutching his forehead, he went to the stairs that led to the first floor. It was where the front door was and knowing the Edogawa brat he'd try to escape. He found, instead, Gin groaning near the bottom of the steps, clutching his crotch.

"Hey, Aniki! You okay?" He cried, coming to his side.

"Stupid brat…Kill him. I'll kill him." Gin was muttering. Vodka frowned. He knew _exactly_ who he was muttering about.

"So, he _did_ come this way. Do you know where he went?" Gin turned on him, his icy glare penetrating. Vodka swallowed.

"He's still here. I know that much. How do you know the little bastard?"

"He, uh, I accidentally…let him…escape."

"You what!?" Gin clutched at Vodka's collar, bringing his face closer to his. _Oh, wow. He's angry. Does he know who the kid actually is? That'd make him even angrier if he found out he didn't actually kill him._

"I was just looking for him, Aniki. I'll go find him. You should just…rest?" He said, his voice failing him when Gin stood up.

" _We'll_ find him. And when we do, that brat is as good as dead."

(Shinichi)

Shinichi flicked on the light, locked the door and turned on the shower. He had his bowtie with him (wrapped around his wrist), just in case anyone knocked to see who it was. He was so glad he forgot to let go of it after talking to his dad. He sat on the tile floor, waiting out his demise.

Someone started banging on the door.

"I know you're in there, asshole! Get out now before I knock the door down!" _Gin._

"How rude! I thought I told you I was taking a shower, Jerk!" Shinichi said, using Vermouth's voice. Hopefully she wasn't out there with him or he was really screwed.

"Vermouth? What?"

"Go away, or I'll come out there and make you go away!" Shinichi really hoped that's how all women reacted to a man who bugged her during her shower. Definitely how Ran and his mom acted…

"Geez, woman! I'm leaving! Who'd want to see an old lady like you naked, anyway?" Shinichi mustered as much anger as he could and shouted into the bowtie.

"EXCUSE ME?" He heard Gin book it.

"Fine! I'll look somewhere else!" _Well, he's gone now._ Shinichi kept the shower running and slowly unlocked the door. He cracked it open, looking left and right to see if anyone was still there. The hall was empty.

 _Good._ Wrapping the sheet tighter around himself, Shinichi fled the bathroom. A large arm wrapped around him.

"Didn't know you could change voices. That's a neat trick." _Oh God…_ Shinichi tried to kick him off, but he was still weak in his old body.

"You're a tricky one. Like a little fox I know." Shinichi punched Gin in the cheek, hoping to throw him off. Gin only laughed.

"Gotta punch like a man, Kid!" He cackled before striking Shinichi with his free hand. _That stung…_ His head felt like it was spinning.

"How should I kill you, eh? So many methods…Poison? No, too fast. Guns? Still too fast. Maybe I should just peel the skin off your body. That's fun." Shinichi mustered his last bit of strength and sank his teeth into Gin's arm.

" _Why you little animal!"_ He cried before throwing Shinichi to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He whipped out his gun, about to pull the trigger when Shinichi heard Ano Kata.

"That's far enough, Gin. Thank you for finding him. I really need to stop sending your subordinate to do these jobs. Whenever I let him have his way, _this one_ always manages to escape."

"'This one'? What are you talking about, Ano Kata." _I can't believe I'm thinking this, but thank God this monster came when he did._ Shinichi shuddered at the thought.

"It doesn't concern you. Just take him back to his cell. And the next time _Vodka_ allows this boy to get out, punish him thoroughly. I don't need anymore mistakes. The results could be costly."

Shinichi flinched when Gin picked him back up and unceremoniously threw him over his shoulder.

 **AN: It's too much fun. I don't think I could ever let him get away that easily. Poor Shinichi… Will he ever escape the evil organization? Again, thank you all for staying with me for so long. You're reviews really made my week. I made it to chapter thirteen! YAY! Anyway, I** _ **am**_ **going to finish this story. (Heh…Hopefully). And I want to apologize for short chapters. Until the next chapter!**


	14. Bad Hiding

Bad Hiding

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

(Shinichi)

 _At least he gave me clothes,_ Shinichi thought, glaring at the monster himself. Gin had tied his wrists and ankles and practically threw him onto the cot in his cell. Ano Kata was grinning while staring at him, like a kid holding a Christmas present who already knew what was inside.

"I didn't think it would actually work!" He giggled, for the umpteenth time. Shinichi wanted so badly to make some snide remark, but couldn't. For one, Gin would probably punch him again and for another Ano Kata had him gagged. So, for now, glaring would suffice.

"Sir, can I ask what worked, exactly?" Gin said in his wolfish voice. Ano Kata grinned up at him.

"Glad you asked." He stood up and grabbed Shinichi's shoulder, roughly pushing it back and forth.

"This boy here is one of our sheep!"

"Excuse me?" It was kind of funny to see Gin so confused.

"He's a test subject. I was testing out one of my experiments on him. And it worked with desired results."

"What exactly was the experiment?" Ano Kata's grip on Shinichi's shoulder tightened, causing him to wince.

"Are you questioning my methods, Gin?" He asked sweetly, but his smile was tight.

"No sir, I was just wondering 'why him'? There are so many other options out there. This kid is a waste of time. We should just kill him." Gin turned his murderous gaze on Shinichi. _I'm trussed up like a turkey in a room with three murderers. How are you supposed to get out of this one, Genius?_ Ano Kata looked ready to shoot someone, as did Gin. Vodka just looked like he wanted to run. _Maybe if I wait it out, they'll just kill each other…_

"I like this one. Do you have a problem, _Gin_?" Gin's eyes flicked to Ano Kata.

"None."

"Good. Now, I want you to watch him. _Don't_ let that oaf take your place, understand? I'll be right back." _'That oaf' must be Vodka…_ Shinichi thought as Ano Kata swept out of the cell silently. He slammed the door shut leaving him alone with two killers. Again.

Gin strode up to Shinichi and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He pulled his head back, forcing him to look into his dead eyes. Shinichi continued to glare.

"I hate your defiance. Who—What the…?" Gin looked over at the neat pile of Conan's clothes. Shinichi saw Vodka grin. _Is Gin going to find out? If he finds out, he won't care what Ano Kata has to say, he'll really kill me! Think, Shinichi, THINK!_ Gin let go of Shinichi's hair and bent down to Conan's clothes.

"Why is there little kid clothes in here?" Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief through his nose. _There is a God…_ Vodka grimaced. He stormed next to Gin and pointed at Shinichi.

"They're his." He grumbled. Gin looked at him like he was stupid. He looked at Shinichi, then back to Vodka.

"Are you an Idiot?" Shinichi almost laughed at Vodka's beet red face.

"The experiment he had me give the kid. It turned him back to his normal age!" _No one would believe that stuff. I wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't happened to me._

"If this is your idea of a joke, Vodka, it's not funny. You're telling me a seven year old was turned into a seventeen year old? What are you smoking?"

"It's the truth. Check his torso. It should have the scars I gave him. Don't believe me, check his arm: It should have the scar where you stabbed him." _Well crap._ Gin grabbed Shinichi's arm, twisting it back within the bonds, and checked for said scar. He grimaced. He then lifted Shinichi's shirt. His grimace deepened.

"Well," muttered Gin as he set down Shinichi's shirt, "when you're in an organization like this I guess anything's possible."

"Though, I didn't know we had stuff that make kids grow into teenagers." Vodka's grin widened.

"You're wrong," He had a touch of madness in his eyes, "It was something to reverse another drug. This is his actual age." _Crap crap crap crap…_

"You mean, we had already changed him before? When? Do we have any drugs like that?"

"Do you remember that deal we had in tropical land about a year and a half ago?"

"Yeah, I think we killed some kid, right?" Vodka pointed at Shinichi again. Gin's eyes widened. Then they narrowed.

"You." Gin's voice was low and menacing. Shinichi felt his blood run cold, "You're that detective kid; the one who we killed. That drug didn't kill you, did it? That's how you knew about Vermouth and Sherry." _…crap crap crap crap…_

"I bet you're also the one who's been screwing up all our plans. Because you're also the Edogawa kid." Gin was reaching for Shinichi's throat when Ano Kata came back inside the room.

"Glad to see we all haven't killed each other." He said, his voice dripping with false sincerity.

"So, I heard you've all learned about fox-san, eh? Oh, Gin, please don't kill him yet. For our plan to work, he actually needs to be breathing." Gin glowered at his boss, swiftly moving away from Shinichi and residing against the wall. Vodka glared at Shinichi and joined Gin's side. Shinichi began to breathe again.

"Very good. Now, fox-san, I need you to speak to your father."

"Tou-san?" He said in surprise (sounded like ho-han?). Ano Kata smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He nodded and pressed a phone up to Shinichi's ear while removing the gag.

"Shinichi! Are you okay? He called me and I wasn't sure if he found out. Are you okay? Shinichi talk to me!"

"Dad. Dad! I'm fine." Ano Kata pulled the phone away from Shinichi's ear and then smiled to Gin.

"Here," He said, tossing Gin a syringe of pink liquid, "Inject the kid."

To Yusaku he said, "If you don't call off your Interpol friends and come to us, he won't be fine." Ano Kata clicked the speaker button.

"Do it." Gin allowed himself a thin smile, pressing the needle into Shinichi's exposed vein. The pain was worse than changing from Conan to Shinichi and visa versa. It felt like fire ants were biting him all over or like he'd swallowed them times five hundred. Or like his bones were being torn from his very skin. He heard someone screaming. Then he realized it was himself who was screaming. _Killing me would have been better._

(Yusaku)

"Stop!" He cried. They were hurting him. That was his _son_ screaming. He had told Yukiko to leave the car.

"Please, stop hurting him!"

"Oh, it's far too late for that. He'll be feeling this way for a while. It's an advanced version of Apotoxin. Except I've made it so the user feels more pain through the change. I added snake venom as well as fire ant poison to it. Spices up the game, no?"

"He's not some guinea pig! He's human!"

"What he is, my dear Yusaku, is a trump card! The only subject alive that survived the drug. Well, that I've found. He's also one of the smartest brains, other than you of course. But, unfortunately for you I'm going to kill you. The thing about children, Yusaku, is that they're easily manipulated. With enough of this new torture, you're darling Shinichi will no longer know right from wrong. He will be mine to twist and turn into the ultimate weapon!"

"You're sick!" Yusaku growled.

"Thank you for noticing! Well, now that that's settled, you can go commit suicide or something. Just don't forget to call off your friends. I don't want to damage my fox any more than I have to. I'll be calling later to see if your pretty little wife picks up, crying to me her husband is dead. That'd be nice… Well, Ja ne!" The bastard hung up. Yusaku hit his head multiple times on the steering wheel. He sent Shinichi in there. He sent his only son into that hellhole. He heard his son _screaming_.

"What have I done?"He muttered. Yukiko wrenched open the car door and rubbed her husband's shoulders.

"Is everything okay, Honey?"

"I've killed our son, that's what I've done."

 **AN: ('_') Oh. Thank you all so much! See you next chapter~**


	15. Someone find me

Someone find me

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

(Shinichi/Conan)

The pain was mind numbing. After the first three changes, his mind went blank. He could here muffled sounds, but that was it. The screaming tore his throat raw. _At least I can't feel anymore. Why are they doing this?_

 _Am I a child now or a teenager?_ _I can no longer tell…_

 _It's so dark…_

 _I am alone now…_

 _Going…_

 _going…_

 _gone._

(Ano Kata)

The fox was a twitching mess. He was staring blankly at the wall. He was now a child. _Edogawa-kun_. The clothing was too big for him.

"Stop the injections. It seems his body can only take ten. I'm so glad this didn't kill him. That would have been a waste. You can leave now Gin, Vodka." The two agents looked upset they couldn't continue torturing the small detective, but enough was enough. Ano Kata didn't want to kill this one. He was too important for the future of the organization. The agents left the cell, leaving Ano Kata alone with the child.

"Don't worry," He moved to the boy's side, "Soon, it will all be over. Soon, you won't feel this pain. It will be over and you won't be held back anymore. You will be mine." The boy didn't respond, but that was fine. All his agents went through the breaking process. The process that stripped the victim of everything that made them human. A killing machine would be all that was left.

(Conan)

Conan blinked his eyes open.

 _I'm me again. I won't lose myself, no matter how much pain they put me through. I will destroy them._

He couldn't move. The bonds were removed, but his body wouldn't move. Conan began to panic, but then thought it through.

 _I probably can't move because of my cells, tissue and bones rearranging themselves all night. My body just has to get used to the state it's currently in._

"You can do it." Conan started by how quiet his voice sounded. _Thank you, evil organization! Now I can't even speak right!_ The screaming took away his voice.

"Move…move…Come on." His index finger twitched. _There we go! Now, move the rest of your body._ Conan inhaled a deep breath, making his throat twinge, and forced his body to move into a sitting position. _Finally….ow!_ Conan sat, panting. He looked at his hands. _So, now I'm Conan. At least I'm used to Conan._ There were most likely cameras in this room. That was how Ano Kata had found out he escaped the first time. _So, let's just say the room has cameras. I can't fake my death because I've already done that. Also I just sat up and can't pretend the drugs killed me. Nice going, Metantei... There's nothing really in this room I can use. In my current state, the window's too high. I_ could _move the bed, but everything is sore and they would catch me before I make it._ Conan looked over the bed and frowned _, and they took my gadgets. Damn it. Okay, you still have a brain, they didn't take_ that _._

Conan focused his attention on the door. Someone was opening it. Conan tensed himself, but then relaxed because tensing caused him pain. _You still have to heal, doofus._ The door opened to reveal a child no older than the body Conan was in now. She had bandages over both wrists as well as one covering her right eye. Her hair was ratty and short. Her clothes were just as disheveled as her hair. She was carrying a tray of bread and water. Conan forced himself to move to help her. It hurt, but he managed to help her set it down by the bed. Conan noticed her hands shaking.

"Are you okay?" The girl flinched. She nodded, but didn't answer. She tried to pull her sleeve down to cover a large burn mark below her shoulder. The burn mark reminded Conan of his own torture. At that moment, he felt like shoving a pack of smoldering cigarettes down Vodka's throat.

"What's your name?" The girl looked away and made her way back to the door. Conan touched her hand, lightly, so not to hurt her.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just would like to know the name of someone who helped me."

"I don't have a name." Conan almost didn't catch what she said. Her voice was quiet too.

"Can I give you one?" The girl looked fearfully up at him. She looked away and then peeked back.

"Okay…"

"How about… Hanako."

"Hanako?"

"It means, 'Flower Child'."

"Flow…er?" Conan smiled. The girl, Hanako, allowed herself one as well.

"It's pretty. Thank you. I have to go now. Please eat. You are really skinny." The girl padded out of the room, accidentally slamming the door because of its heaviness. _I hope they don't hurt her anymore. If they do, I really_ will _kill them._ Conan walked back to the bread and tore it apart, checking for any substances inside and out. The bread was dry and didn't smell funny. He took a tentative bite out of one. It was safe. Next he smelled the water. He couldn't trust it. The drugs here were made to be odorless and tasteless. _If they don't want me to die, they'll have to give me bottled water that hasn't been tampered with. These guys don't play nice._ Conan heard the door swing open again, but didn't hear anyone come in until they were directly behind him.

"Eat, Brat. Or I'll force it down your throat." Gin growled. Conan tensed and turned around. _What the…Vermouth?_

"Ha! Fooled you! Anyway, you really need to keep your strength up. Eat up, kiddo. And if you're worrying about the water, it's fine."

"You first." Conan said. Vermouth smiled and took a sip from the cup. She set it back down, grinning.

"See? Safe. Now drink before you kill yourself. I can tell from your voice how messed up your throat is." Conan downed the water, knowing it was safe, but took the bread in bites. He didn't want to eat too fast and give himself cramps.

"Why are you here?" He said after swallowing his last bread.

"To make sure those idiots don't come back and kill you. I heard they found out. You really suck at keeping secrets, don't you?" She bent down and whispered in his ear, "By the way, have you figured out how you're going to destroy us?" Conan's eyes widened.

"What?"

"There's only one camera in here, silver bullet, no audio, only visual. For all he knows, I could be threatening you. What's your big plan or are you planning on dying here?"

"I'm still figuring out stuff."

"Better hurry. Time is running out. It won't be long before he strips you of everything you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you think a monster like that gets such loyal minions?" Vermouth ruffled Conan's hair and stood up, making her way to the door.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Sleep tight."

 _Sleep?_ Conan stood up on his cot, looking out the window. It was so dark already. How long had he been here? How long was he asleep? How was he going to get rid of the organization forever?

Then, he had a brilliant idea. _Hopefully, that monster is a bigger idiot than he seems._

 **AN: Thank you so much for following this story. Honestly, I did not think I would get this far. It's all thanks to you guys who read this and support me. I really hope I'm not getting confusing or weird or throwing you guys off. Well…Until next time**


	16. Now I am the Seeker

Now I am the Seeker

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan. **Thank you all so much for waiting patiently for this chapter. In case you're all wondering, got this idea from a scene in Harry Potter five.**

(Conan)

The girl, Hanako, came every day. Every day, she was covered in more bruises, burns and cuts. Conan learned she was bought from and orphanage by one of the members. He also learned she slept in the servant's courters on the first floor. Her room was number six, right next to the stairs. Her job was like a maid's: She cleaned the tools for the agents, brought food to prisoners, and had to memorize Ano Kata's calls for him. If she forgot what caller said, she was punished. Every time she came, Conan became angrier and angrier. This was child abuse! She deserved to go with a family that loved her, not with some wicked, horrible monster who lived off the despair of others. When he got out, he was taking her with him. Not that he ever said that out loud. If he did, he felt he would be betraying her if he couldn't fit her into his plan.

One day, Hanako didn't come. Kir did.

"Oh. Hello."

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." Then, she did the unexpected. She grabbed Conan round the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"What're you-?"

"Shut up." She hissed. Conan felt her slip something into the pocket of his shorts.

"Have to make it look real. You'll be needing that, won't you, little detective. At around eleven, the monster goes to sleep." For show, Kir back handed Conan and snarled, "Don't ever talk back to me, Brat, or you'll get off with more than that!" Conan swallowed, forcing himself not to touch his face were it smarted. He glared defiantly after Kir until she left. He rolled over onto his hands and knees, using that motion to feel whatever Kir had put into his pocket…

A key.

 _Around 11:10 pm_

Conan felt around for a spring under the bed and tugged. _Good thing he doesn't care for the comfort of his prisoners._ It came undone with a few more tugs than he thought. Conan jimmied with the lock and felt a satisfying click. While blindfolded, he had memorized the way to Ano Kata's office. Hopefully, it would be there.

With many close calls and painful silence, Conan finally made it to the office. He looked up and frowned.

 _Damn it, too short!_ He hit himself mentally. Of course it wouldn't be easy. Conan stood on his toes and reached up with the key. Ano Kata may be asleep, but the other agents were certainly awake. He was glad to have at least Kir and Vermouth on his side, but they wouldn't be enough to stop the wrath and cruelty of the other agents. Conan finally managed to get the key into the lock and swing the door open. He scurried inside, locking the door behind him, and slipping the key back into his pocket. His heart pounded so hard inside his chest, he felt it would burst from its boney cage. Conan hurried over to Ano Kata's Computer desk and climbed up onto the plush black chair. He opened a drawer, hoping to find a weapon of some sort to protect himself if any one _did_ come in. Satisfied, he closed the drawer and brought the computer to life.

Conan finally finished and shut down the computer, when he heard the door's lock click.

 _Oh no._ Conan silently drew the weapon from the drawer and hid under the desk. The door swung open. Conan could only see his feet from under the desk, but that was enough. He tried to quiet his breathing, taking slow, deep breaths.

 _They're going to find me. They know I'm here…_ Conan swallowed, only breathing every so often. The person closed the door behind him and locked the door. The cold handle of the weapon pressed against Conan's exposed flesh. He gripped it tighter. The person took slow, deliberate steps toward the desk. _Why didn't he turn on the light?_ He was only a meter away…A yard…A foot… six inches… a centimeter.

 _Now or never._ Conan burst from the desk, moving quickly away from whoever was in the room and leveled the pistol at him.

"Oh. Hello, little fox." Ano Kata. Conan felt his blood run cold as the gun; He's _supposed to be asleep!_ His red eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"Trying to contact help, eh? I don't think anyone will come for you. They're all dead by now."

"Dead?" Conan whispered after finally finding his voice.

"That's not a toy, you know," He muttered, eyes flicking to the weapon, "Children shouldn't be playing with dangerous objects."

"I know how to use it." Conan growled, finding his courage. Ano Kata chuckled.

"I'm sure you do. But the real question is: Will you?"

"If I have to." Ano Kata continued to chuckle, stepping away from the desk and towards Conan.

"If you do, just know you'll only have about three minutes before they find you. Gunshot isn't exactly quiet. But you already know that, don't you, Mr. Fox?"

"I know quite well of the consequences of firing a pistol. Don't come any closer, or I will shoot." He was dangerously close. Only a foot separated them. Conan backed away, his back pressing against the wall.

"I really do like you, Kudo-kun. You would have been such a great crow. If only you had let the drug poison your mind. But you had to go and _ruin it all_." Ano Kata lept at him. Conan, in the span of about three seconds, clicked the stopper off, aimed and shot him in the shoulder. He swiftly moved out of the way and let Ano Kata slam into the wall where he had just been standing. He cried out in agony.

"You horrible, little wretch!"He snarled, gripping his arm. He made to use the wall to push himself off the ground, but Conan shot both knee caps, unlocked the door and sprinted for his life.

 _Almost there! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…!_ He took the stairs two steps at a time, not bothering to hold the railing. When he made it to the bottom, he sprinted to door number six and pulled Hanako out.

"Hayaku!" He cried, tugging her towards the door.

(Ano Kata)

Ano Kata flicked out his cell phone, getting blood on the keys as he dialed Gin's number.

"Boss?"

"Bring me that brat so I can _flay him alive_!" He roared into the phone.

"Where is he?"

"Use your brain!" He growled, hanging up and slamming his phone to the ground. _Should have killed him when I had the chance! Should have taken photos of his mangled body and posted them on the internet for those_ bastards _to see what happens to those who dare to cross me!_

He seethed, biting back the pain as he forced himself to stand. _He_ shot _me! That little monster actually shot me!_ With his good hand, he turned his computer on. _When I catch him, I'll rip him apart!_

He couldn't believe Kudo-kun figured out his password. Nosier than was necessary. Too smart to live. He then frowned. It wasn't possible. The boy had hacked into every single deleted mission, message and delivery that incriminated him and his organization, sent it to forty different email addresses, as well as sent them the location of the main plant in the span of ten minutes.

"I'll do more than kill him," Ano Kata muttered, "I'll _destroy_ him!"

(Conan)

 _Finally free!_ Conan tugged Hanako along, desperately trying to keep her from falling down.

"C-Conan…slow…down…please…" She panted. Conan shook his head.

"Can't." He managed to gasp out. If they slowed down one bit before his dad arrived, they would be crow food. No way was Ano Kata going to let him live after this. He heard gunshot before it was too late. He grabbed Hanako into a bear hug and rolled to the side, feeling the bullet graze his cheek just enough to draw blood.

"Ergh!" He groaned, pulling Hanako up from the ground. He shoved her in front of him.

"Keep running. Don't stop until you see a red car, okay? Don't look back!" She nodded and continued to run.

 _Don't think about losing him. Keep running. You have a gun with two bullets left if this gets out of hand._

The next bullet passed straight through his shoulder and almost hit Hanako. He cried out, but refused to stop moving. The adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going

 _Come on. COME ON!_

 _There!_

He waved his good arm up in the air, "Here! Dad, over here!" The car honked twice. There was no need for stealth any longer. There were only two options: Freedom or death. The car was speeding towards them. He could make out his mom and dad. He could hear Gin sprinting after them.

"Faster, Hanako!" It was a dead sprint.

 _So close! So close!_ The car was right beside them. Conan wrenched the door open, throwing Hanako inside. He jumped and was almost in when he felt a firm grip around ankle.

 **AN: Muahahahaha! Feel the anticipation and suspense? I know I do. I'm practically shaking. Welp, until the next chapter! Ja ne~**


	17. Endgame

Endgame

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan. **Huntress Kalypso: Well, It** _ **does**_ **say 'Suspense' in the description. Leana15amjad: Even though it hurts, I love the fifth novel. I could reread it over and over. (I will never forget that awesome dog!) Thank you so much for the reviews! I love/hate cliff hangers much as you do. I feel like I literally need you hanging off the edge of your seat. Thank you for tolerating my childish behavior** **now then, onward with the story!**

(Conan)

The grip was like ice. Conan cried out, forcing his foot back into the face of his attacker.

"Dad! Drive!" He shouted, not caring if he was actually kicking the attacker in the face or not. Yusaku slammed his foot on the gas, but the door was still open.

"Shinichi, I can't drive right with the door open."

" We. Don' . Have . _Time!_ " Conan timed each word with a kick to Gin's face. He growled, submitting and releasing Conan's foot, but not before shooting at Conan. The bullet passed an inch past Conan's face and imbedded itself in the window behind Hanako. She screamed, curling herself into a tighter ball. Conan slammed the door shut and shouting, "Drive! Drive!"

"I know! I haven't been in a car chase in ages, let me figure things out!" He fired back just as Gin shot out a tire.

"Great! Now we have one less tire!"

"I've worked in worse conditions!" Through all their arguing, Hanako continued to scream, making the ride all the more hectic until they made it to the main road.

"Thanks, Dad." Conan breathed, remembering to buckle. Yusaku smiled at him through the rearview mirror.

"No, thank you for using that quick brain and getting all that information to me. You know, a part of me feared you were going to die in there."

"I thought I was going to die…" Yusaku frowned and turned back towards the road.

"Well, I know this is going to sound very clichéd and you're going to scold me for it, but you didn't die and that's all that matters." Conan was silent for a bit, then burst out laughing. Yusaku joined in. Not because the joke was funny, but because they were glad to have gotten out of it.

"So, finally over?"

"Thanks to all that info that I sent down to my buddies at Interpol, I believe so. They won't be bothering anyone anytime soon, that's for sure."

(Gin)

"They got away…Again. Why is it this _boy_ always manages to slip past you? It doesn't matter if he's seven or seventeen, _he's still a child!_ " Ano Kata spat, glowering at Gin. He was clutching a wound on his shoulder and both of his knees were bandaged. One thing was for sure: Ano Kata would probably never walk again. Gin kept a straight back, rubbing his nose occasionally where the brat had nailed him.

"I apologize, Sir."

"You _apologize?_ " Ano Kata sneered. Gin's back stiffened, "You should be sorry that you were outsmarted by a _child_! A boy who has managed to evade death not once but _five times_ by your hand! Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it!" _You were outsmarted as well. And now you're a cripple because you wouldn't let me kill him in the first place._ Was what Gin wanted to say. He could off him right now, if he wanted to. He was still by far the most brilliant criminal mind he had met, don't misunderstand, but to be unraveled by some amateur detective was unsightly.

"So what, the kid has a few one ups. We still have his location. We can kill everyone around him and get rid of him."

"And the information he sent to the CIA, FBI, Metropolitan police district, Osaka police district, some doctor, The Nagano police district, Tokyo police district, Interpol as well as a few friends from Osaka and _Kaito Kid_ of all people!? What are we going to do about that?" Ano Kata seethed. The organization was done for. The best he could do was get out and leave Ano Kata to rot. It was his own damn fault he became interested in a supposedly dead kid who had so many connections to people who were out to get them.

"I think we should just high tail it for now. Emails work pretty slow, and he did send it out to at least forty people. If we leave now, we have the best chance." _Or, I could just shoot you, burn the place down and find work somewhere else._

"I'm done for." Ano Kata said simply, "And I know what you're thinking: _I'll just get rid of him now while he's useless and run for it_ or something along those lines. You could you know. I don't think I could ever live past the shame of losing to a teenager. I've lost my ability to move, my home, my agents. There is nothing for me here.

"Say, Gin," Ano Kata changed the subject, looking directly into Gin's eyes, "Do you believe in the afterlife?"

"No. I'm an Atheist. I thought I told you. Nothing awaits after death."

"So simple minded…Well, I do believe in an afterlife. No, there won't be any angels singing my praises where I'm going, but I'm certain hell will welcome me. Do you mind finishing me? The organization is your. I never was the one really running it any way. More like a spoiled child playing with broken toys, without realizing my puppets already cut their ties and ran on their own. Good bye, Gin. You were always my favorite toy." Gin snorted and raised his gun level with Ano Kata's forhead.

"See you in hell, Boss." He muttered, pulling the trigger.

 _Two months later (Epilogue, I think)_

(No one in particular really)

When everyone who had gotten the anonymous letter arrived to the designated places, they had flushed out every major and lesser player who had not been warned. The only ones missing were Kir, Bourbon, Vermouth and Gin. They had a nasty surprise in a secluded office where the body of a man of about thirty with blood red eyes sat rotting in a bloodied wheel chair. The office seemed to be the main office, so the man must have been the boss. The report wasn't accurate, but it seemed the man was useless to an agent and he offed him. The bullet was in the middle of the forehead and there were no burns around the hole, so someone else killed him. It was ruled as assisted suicide, for the victim did not fight his death. There was no struggle. The man died with a smile on his lips.

(Conan)

Haibara was working furiously on the cure. She seemed a lot happier these days, now that the organization was out of the way. Hanako now lived with Agasa and Haibara and she was getting along just fine with Ayumi and the detective boys. There were still cases to be solved, but Conan was more content that he didn't have to deal with feeling like he was going to be shot in the back every five minutes. He was finally able to play soccer with his original skill, now that his injuries were all healed. Ran was still on his back as to why he didn't come to America to see Yoko Okino's performance with her and ojisan and why he didn't call at all while he was staying with Agasa, but she was still happy to see him breathing. Everything was about as normal as it could get at the detective agency. Conan still had a nagging fear that Gin would come to get him for what he'd done, Gin being the only agent that wanted to kill him that managed to escape, but he didn't really let it bother him. Everything was going to be fine, he could just feel it.

 **AN: I feel complete. If any of you don't like this ending, that's okay. You can just offer up suggestions as to what I should do. I really, really am glad that you all stuck with me after so long. I know I can be a bit evil and I'm happy you all accepted that. Again, thanks so much! Hopefully, other fanfictions in the future will be as fun an experience as this one was! Arigato Gozaimasu! Sayonara!**

 **~NobodiesTears**


	18. Restart (Part 1)

Restart( Part 1)

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns detective conan.

 **AN: Hehe. Here I am again. I fixed some errors in the last chapter. I want to apologize again: I really suck at endings. A lot of you were saying it was a good story but I ended weird (You guys were all probably like "WTF, man!"). I just want to thank you all for the support and want to say sorry this final chapter is late. (I actually started on an ending but left the saved file on the computer at my Dad's house. I had to start over). Please enjoy! And Spoilers...**

He knew where _he_ was. He was a trained assassin. _He_ may be a brilliant mind, but he was still stuck in that child's body.

 _Gadgets won't save you now, Edogawa._ Gin seethed. He looked up to the darkened building of the Mouri detective agency. Two FBI agents were positioned outside the agency. They didn't seem to recognize the tall man standing across the street. Gin had discarded his tell-tale black overcoat and hat, tied his hair back in a ponytail, and wore street clothes. He felt the only ones that would be able to recognize him were the few remaining agents and the brat.

But he still had much to worry about. He couldn't change his appearance like a certain murderess. His movements were still under close watch. He was the top wanted on the list. Vermouth came next. He still was pissed that Kir and Bourbon were double agents.

Without the guards, it would be so easy to grab the kid. Oh, how Gin longed to wrap his hands around the boy's scrawny neck and squeeze the life out of him. But he was always was under guard. The boy had an escort to and from school, a guard to watch his friends when they played detective ( not to mention his crazy surrogate sister), and the agents stationed outside the agency never left his side.

But if there was one thing Ano Kata had loved about his little fox was how he didn't like being tied down or under constant watch. That was what he was hoping for.

"Soon, you poor bastard, I will have you." Gin clenched his fist, gripping the handle of his gun so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"Soon, I will paint you red."

(Conan)

Conan shot up right on his futon, trying to catch his breath. He felt a sudden chill run down his back, like cold water. He swore he could feel ill thoughts in his direction. That, or the nightmare he had just forced himself out of. He caught pieces of it, but couldn't remember for the life of him what had been so terrifying about the dream.

Conan blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and stared at the clock on his wristwatch. Groaning inwardly, he flopped back down onto the futon. He pulled the blanket back onto his head muttering something like, "It is way too early for this...Stupid nightmare." Ojisan was snoring so loud, he didn't know how Ran put up with it. She could sleep through a hurricane, that girl...

 _5:00 am Only two hours later_

Conan felt someone pick him up.

He felt his heart race. Was it Gin? Had he come for him? He should have known peace was too good to be true. Conan cracked one eye open. He let out a small sigh. _Just Ran... But why is she picking me up? Not that I mind, but I'm just curious._

"Ran...neesan?" Ran started, as if caught doing something bad. She put a finger up to her lips and carried him out to the room.

 _What the heck is she doing?_

Ran carried him down to the Cafe on the first floor, glancing briefly at the guards, and then made her way to the back.

"Ran!" Conan whispered hurriedly, "What are you doing? It's not safe outside!"

Ran snuck outside, the cool air breezing across Conan's face. He tried to struggle out of her arms.

"Conan-kun, bear with me for a bit, okay? It's a secret!" She giggled.

The words _A secret makes a woman_ , woman flashed across Conan's mind. This wasn't her was it? No. This was Ran. It felt like her. He could just tell it wasn't an imposter, but what was she doing? The curiousity was burning like a flame.

Ran began to run, holding Conan close to her chest.

"Ran, what-?" Ran shh-ed him and kept running, smiling down on him.

"Don't worry, Conan-kun, you'll know soon." T _his is irking me. It's too early and she's playing riddles. I actually_ like _sleep, Ran._

For the next twenty minutes, Ran ran silently. She smiled down at him every so often. _What are you doing, Ran? This isn't like you to keep secrets... That's my job..._

They stopped on a street Conan knew well.

 _My house?_ He almost uttered out loud. They started toward the Kudo mansion, but moved past it.

"Hakase?" He gasped. _Did he tell her? Did something happen? Is it Hakase's birthday? Is it Haibara's birthday? Did Hakase die?_ A thousand thoughts ran through Conan's head at a mile per minute.

 _Ergh... The suspense is killing me... And it's not safe out here... Someone could have followed us. Just tell me already!_

Ran only smiled again and then knocked on Hakase's door. Haibara answered. She smirked when she saw Conan in Ran's arms. Conan, blushing furiously, squirmed out.

"What are we doing here, Ran-neesan?" Ran laughed, ushering him inside and completely ignoring the question.

"Thank you so much for doing this! Where's Hakase?" Haibara smiled up at Ran.

"Agasa-san is working on a new invention right now. He'll be out soon." At that moment, Hanako burst from a guest bedroom and slammed into Conan.

"Conan- _chan_ *!" She cried, hugging him. Conan frowned, but hugged back. She looked good. Her hair was cut into a pixie cut and her cheeks were fuller. She was wearing a fluffy, pink night gown. Her eye was bright. Conan still felt saddened when he saw the little floral eye patch Hakase had made for her. The organization had ruined her. At least she was finally healing.

"Hanako! It's nice to see you. Could you call me Conan- _kun_ , please? It's the correct honorific." Haibara snorted, obviously trying to hold back her laughter. Conan glared at her.

"Let's go to the couch, Edogawa- _chan_." Conan huffed but followed, ("What's an Ah-no-rif-ic?" Hanako whispered to Haibara.)

When they reached the couch, Conan asked, "What's the big idea? It's five thirty in the morning. People should be sleeping. I should be sleeping."

Haibara grinned, like a shark or the girl from Orphan. She smiled at Hanako, who just giggled, "It's a seeee-cret~!" Conan deadpanned. _I guess they'll tell me eventually... This is frustrating._

"So, how's your new life, Hanako?" Conan asked, changing the subject.

"I love it! Ai-bo* helps me cook and pick flowers. I get to watch tv and play outside with Ayumi-bo. Boys are icky, but I like Conan-chan, Genta-chan and Mitsuhiko-chan!" Conan smirked.

"Is that so. Ai- _bo_ , huh?" Conan scooted farther into the arm rest, feeling murderous waves vent from Haibara.

"Yes, she is being well taken care of. We're going to enroll her into Teitan elementary. She's a grade younger than us," To Hanako she said, "Call me Ai- _chan_. 'Bo' is for boys."

"Ooooooh! Ai- _chan_!" Hanako giggled. Conan felt his mood lighten ever so slightly. He was glad Haibara found such a good sister out of all of this. He was glad she was feeling more at ease since the whole downfall of the organization.

Ran came out of Agasa's room, tugging said doctor by his arm to greet Conan.

"Ah, Conan-kun! Sorry for waking you. I know how much you like to sleep." _Damn straight, old man_.

"But, we wanted to do something nice for you." He added. _Wait, what?_

"I mean, today's a very special day!" Ran added. _I'm not graduating third grade, am I? If I am, Awesome, but I don't think that's the case..._

"You've had a stressful last two years, so we thought we'd do something special." Grinned Haibara. _Okay, this is getting weird.._

"Happy Birthday, Conan-kun! ("Conan-chan" " Edogawa-kun")" Conan's face was comical. He'd entirely forgotten he was turning eighteen* today. _Too bad I'm spending it as an eight year old._

"Your parents are coming by later today, and so is Sharon Vineyard! (Haibara paled a bit, but kept smiling) The kids are coming by later. I just wanted to get to you early! I made you something. It's big now, but you'll grow into it." Ran giggled, handing him a big red box. Conan stared quizzically at it, but opened it none the less. It was a big red sweater with a soccer ball in the middle. There was no name on the back.

"Ran...neesan! Thank you so much! I love it!" He set the gift back in the box and got up to hug her around her waist. Agasa gave him a pair of shoes, similar to his super-kick ones. He bent down to Conan's level and whispered, "I built in rocket skates, so it's like a two in one. They are like your skateboard and super-kid shoes combined. It'll be a lot easier to chase and take down now!"

"Thanks, Hakase!" Conan whispered back. Haibara hopped off the couch, telling Hanako to stay put and pulled Conan down to her lab.

"I got you something, too... I think it's the best yet. You'll love it..." She sounded a bit put out as she rummaged through her desk. She pulled out a little blue case and clicked it open. A blue and green pill rested inside.

"This one's the one. It'll change you back for good. Hakase and I have already gotten your papers all sorted out. You'll spend the rest of today as Conan, then you'll become Shinichi. Your parents already know. They'll be taking 'Conan' back home to America. You'll say good bye to every one..." Haibara looked so dejected. Conan felt at a loss for words. This had to be a dream.

"I'm not really leaving... I'll still be here."

Haibara smiled, then put on her regular face, "We should go back upstairs. Ran-san seems to think you have a thing for me. Don't want to put any more ideas in her head." Conan was stuttering the whole way back up.

 _One Hour later..._

Ran, Agasa, Conan and the kids sat, waiting anxiously for the rest of the adults to show up. Ran kept checking her watch.

"Do you think Conan's parents missed the flight?" Said Genta, loudly popping a balloon accidentally. Mitsuhiko snickered.

"It's highly possible." He added, stifling his laughter. When the door bell rang, everyone jumped from their seats. Ran practically sprinted to the door and wrenched open.

"Oh! Hello, Sharon-san!"

"Oh, My Angel (Said this in English), how good to see you! And where's the birthday boy?" Conan quickly sat back down in his seat. Haibara, apparently, escaped to the bathroom ("Oh, should not have drank that much juice..."), leaving Conan to fend for himself. He tried to make himself as small as possible, but she found him anyway.

"Hello, Conan-kun! So nice to see you're doing well! How're the ribs?" Conan faked a laugh. The other children were crowding around her, knowing instantly that she was a famous actress. Hanako, however seemed to have escaped to the 'Bathroom' with Haibara.

Vermouth grinned, talking pleasantly with the children, but gave Conan a 'We need to talk later look'. Ran was busy in the kitchen making a breakfast and most likely a cake, and Hakase had also escaped to the 'Bathroom'. He was alone with her. And she had three hostages if she wanted to do something rash.

After a while with the kids, she pulled Conan to the side.

"He's still out there."

"Huh?"

"Gin. He's not happy. I didn't just come here for the cake."

"I don't need protection."

"Hmmm? Is it because your little scientist finally made you that silly cure? You won't be in the original body you lost. It'll take time for you to get used to your normal self. You've been in a child's body for two years. Your mind and cells have gotten used to it. Do you realize how sick and weak you will be for the better part of four months? That will be the perfect time for Him to come after you."

"I can't let you take the heat for my actions." Conan countered. Vermouth sighed angrily through her nose.

"I can't remember being this stubborn as a kid... Look, Kudo-kun, I'm not just protecting you. If he gets you, he will come after everyone associated with you: Your parents, that idiot detective, the Doctor, the kids...Ran. He won't leave any trace of you. He may even go as far as blowing up the entire city just to get rid of everyone who knows you. Do you want that to happen?" She stared him down. Conan averted his attention.

"I'll just take him down with me."

"With your cute little weapons? Don't make me laugh. Against a trained killer, all you are is a heart and a pair of lungs. This man is a wolf, a hunter. He'll stop at nothing to destroy you and every thing around you."

"But... He's also being hunted."

"He's been hunted for years. Do you honestly believe a wanted poster is going to stop him?"

Conan doesn't answer. He knows the truth. No one is safe. Not until Gin is caught.

"Let me handle it, silver bullet. You already took down one monster. I'm getting this one. I just need you to stay put. Just for a little while. I know all the guards and the police and me are a bit unbearable, but he's waiting for a chance to strike. For all we know, he could be standing outside, waiting for you to try and do this on your own. If he catches you, you'll be dead in an instant. No one will even find your broken little body. Do you understand? Do not go looking for Gin." She gave him an Icy glare and then returned to the children to teach them a game.

(Gin)

The boy was in the old man's home. But so was the witch. With her there, it would be impossible. Gin gritted his teeth. So close... So close he could imagine the child's blood running through his fingers. Feel the warmth as his life faded from him. Oh, how he wanted to kill him. That witch was probably lecturing him not to go out on his own. The girl, Ran...She was a link. He followed her all the way here. At first, he didn't think she was very important. Just another Japanese girl. Her father was the idiot detective. She was the surrogate sister of the brat. But she wasn't very important. Until he saw the way the boy looked at her.

Love. Edogawa loved this girl. If she were to die, he would come running in a blind rage. Two birds with one stone. If he could lure the girl out... He would have Edogawa. Together... He would kill them together. Both of them needed to come out. But where? Where would be the best place to kill them?

Then it hit him. The perfect place to destroy them both. Gin grinned, feeling as though it was his birthday and not Edogawa's.

"Happy Birthday, Edogawa... It will be your last."

(Ran)

Ran jumped, accidentally snapping the dull butter knife she was using to frost the cake. She felt her phone ring inside her jean pocket. She pulled it out, reading the caller ID.

"Mao...Tou-saaaan..." She muttered, stashing the broken pieces of her knife inside her breast pocket. She flicked the phone open, answering, "What is it, Dad?"

"Is this Ran?" The voice was too deep. Too gruff. It wasn't her dad at all.

"Who is this?" She heard deep laughter on the other end, feeling a chill run down her spine.

"That's not important. What is important is your father's life, right? You don't want anything to happen to him?"

"Dad? What have you done to him!?"

"Shh... Don't attract any attention. You don't want me to hurt dear old dad do you?"

"Let me talk to him." She said braver than she felt.

"Fine." She heard crackling on the other end.

"R-ran...Ran...No..."

"Dad!" She cried, losing her cool.

"Nothing's happened...Yet." The gruff voice returned, "Now repeat after me, 'The party's fine. you should go back to sleep.'"

"The party's fine. You should go back to sleep."

"' Don't worry about Conan-kun. He's not a nuisance at all.'"

"Don't worry about Conan-kun. He's not a nuisance at all." Ran felt tears stream down her face.

"'I love you too, Dad.'"

"I love you too, Dad."

"Good job. I want to see you at eight o' clock pm sharp. Enjoy the party. Come alone." Ran heard a click and then the dial tone. She sank to the floor, burying her head in her knees.

 **AN: Bwahaha! So, I've decided to split this last chapter into two parts. You guys deserve that much. I will be working on Part 2! Ja ne~**

 *** Chan: Usually used for cute things and little girls**

 **Bo: Usually used by small children for boys.**


	19. Restart (Part 2)

Restart (Part 2)

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.  
 **AN: Heheh .. I just realized I've been using the wrong Honorific for Ran. It's actually "Nee** _ **chan"**_ **not "Nee** _ **san**_ **". So, now I feel kind of dumb, because I was talking about proper honorifics last chapter (I am so bad with Japanese honorifics. Also want to thank Justsoyouknow, you are very helpful)…Also, I didn't clarify but the * on eighteen was because I'm going by manga ages. You guys can slap me (*SLAPS*) Ow! I didn't mean literally! And let me finish first! I want to apologize for not writing this right away. And wow this is really long… Well, here it is! Please enjoy!**

Gin set the phone down. Of course, the idiot detective was just muttering in his sleep. His daughter must have been just as dumb and gullible as him. No, he was not going to hurt the detective; just the girl. She was enough of a punishment to the brat before he took his last breath.

Gin was surprised the idiot detective was so unguarded. He was asleep at his desk, surrounded by beer cans. If any released criminals, like himself, wanted payback, they could just waltz in and off him. Gin surveyed the room; he didn't get a good look the first time he was here to grab the brat. There was a small TV, a yellowish green couch in front of it, a small kitchen behind the couch, a little bathroom by the door and the desk. It was spotless besides the cans of beer. Gin harrumphed; _the girl must be a neat freak._

Gin left the agency and made his way to the bedrooms. He found what he was looking for.

"Under the futon is not a good place to stash your gadgets, little detective." Gin grinned, wolfishly, smashing each gadget, one by one. _In case you get any ideas to try and stop me after I kill her._ He then pulled out a black garbage bag and stashed the pieces inside. _It's a good thing that stupid girl grabbed him half asleep. He didn't have time too suit up. What's a hero without his weapons? A normal person… Well, I guess he still has his brain._

"Soon," He mused, "You won't have that either."

(Conan)

Ran came out of the kitchen looking a little down. She looked like someone had taken all her food and shoved it down the drain. Conan left the kids to Vermouth and tapped on her hand.

"Ran-neechan? Are you okay?" She snapped her eyes to Conan, plastering on a tight smile.

"O-oh! Hi, Conan-kun! Um… Sorry this party's a little slow. Do you want to do something?"

"No. I just want to know what's making you sad. Do you miss Shinichi-ni?" _I really hope she's not sad because of me. At least she'll see Shinichi tomorrow…But, then she'll miss Conan… Honestly, I think she likes Conan more than Shinichi…_

"Huh? Oh! Shinichi! I forgot today was his birthday, too! Shoot! I have to call him!" _Crap._

"C-call him?"

"Yeah! I don't want him to forget his birthday again."

"Oh…Heh, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten…" Ran bent down to his level.

"Oh? And why do you think that? He always forgets. Unless…" Ran gave him a sly grin. _She's not onto me again, is she? Well… I guess it's my fault this time. She can't talk to Shinichi anyway. I forgot to grab the bowtie._

"I just don't want you to call him. You're my Ran-neechan. You always talk about him. I'll just call him and tell him." Conan put on his pouty eight year old face. Ran's grin widened.

"Ooh~ so I'm _yours_ now?" Conan felt himself go red.

"N-no—that's not what I—I mean—um—well, you see—ah…" Conan stuttered. Ran hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Conan-kun." She got up and walked to the door, "I need to go to the store. Be back soon."

"Can I come, too?" He asked, trailing after her. If what Vermouth said was true, she wasn't safe alone.

"Huh-uh. Birthday boys get to stay home and do nothing."

"But—"

"I'll be back soon."

(Ran)

Ran's phone buzzed once again, making her jump.

"Hello?"

"I can see you, little girl." Came the gruff voice. Ran's breath caught in her throat.

"What do you want? It's not even eight yet. It's still six am."

There was a pause. Then,

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"A secret?"

"Yes. A little secret so plain it couldn't be cracked until two years later. Isn't that funny? I didn't even know the truth until it was staring me in the face. So, would you like to know?"

"What does this have to do with my father?"

"A lot, actually. But, maybe you're not ready to know… Well, it won't matter anyway. I mean, it's certain _he's_ not going to tell you."

 _He?_

"It's my dad's secret?" The voice on the other end chuckled. If Ran were paying attention, she would have heard the front door open and close to Agasa's house. She walked farther and farther away, not knowing where she was going.

"Hmmm…If you care to listen, I'll tell you at seven. Go buy your groceries." _Click._ Ran felt numb. But she was also curious. Who was this _he_? And what secret had he kept that was so important? And why was it connected to her dad? She shook her head. She needed to go replace that knife.

 _5:58 pm(Conan)_

Conan's parents(In disguise) had finally made it at around nine o'clock am. They had brought Conan a spare set of clothing. Agasa called them and told them Ran kidnapped him without letting him get dressed. The clothes were too fancy, but whatever they were his parents and could spoil him if they wanted to, damnit.

Ran and Agasa had made a huge breakfast. So much that they had left overs. Ran was still out of it. She kept knocking over things (Like Agasa's lamp, the computer, Ayumi) and mumbling under her breath. Everyone noticed, even though she tried to say she was fine.

Earlier, Conan when had snuck out of the house to trail Ran to the store. She was talking to someone on the phone. The look on her face was frightening. He'd only seen her look that sad when he was talking to her as Shinichi. He overheard something about a secret. It must have been the same person who called her at around six am. _Or Gin. It could be Gin,_ A part of him thought. _Shut up. It's always Gin with you,_ The other part had growled.

During singing happy birthday, Ran had fumbled very badly on the verses and then, accidentally, trodden on Genta's foot to go cut the lemon cake. Yukiko had to move Ran out of the way to cut the cake before she cut her own hand off.

Now, every so often, he could hear her muttering "Time is running out." He was worried. Vermouth was keeping an eye on her, too. She seemed to have the same idea Conan did. At six, Ran's phone rang. She excused herself from the living room and practically sprinted to the bathroom. Conan waited until everyone's attention was elsewhere and then followed her.

"You're not going to tell me?" Conan heard her say. _Tell her what? Who's she talking to?_

There was a long pause, meaning whoever it was was speaking.

"At…At eight? The Teitan Park? Everything?"

Another pause.

"Is my dad okay? Can I talk to him? Hello? Hello?" Ran growled, wrenching the door open. She stared at Conan with surprise, Conan staring back with equal surprise.

"Neechan?" He said right as she gasped, "Conan-kun?"

"I, um, have to use the bathroom." She blinked a couple times then moved out of the way.

"Oh, yeah," She said, stopping him, "Your parents are going to take you home in a few minutes. Get ready to say your goodbyes soon." She walked off, in a daze.

Conan shut the door behind him, and then sat on the toilet seat, hand on his chin. This was the third time Ran had gotten a call from this person. He knew it was the same person, because all three times, she had the same forlorn look.

Let's look at the facts:

The first call was around six o'clock am. This whole thing had to do with Oji-san, so that's when it must have started.

She was called again, not ten minutes later, meaning the person had more to say or was nearby and wanted to freak her out; possibly with more information on the state of Oji-san, unless that was a red herring.

Ran kept muttering "Time is running out" which meant, the suspect had given her a set time as to when he may be calling next or how much time she had until payment (If this was a ransom?).

The final call was at six pm, which must have been the latter seeing as her reaction. Ran was waiting for the culprit to call again, for more information on her father.

Ran had two hours to meet the culprit, at the park, and pay the ransom money for her father.

 _That doesn't sound right…I'm still missing a lot of facts. I'm basing everything off of three phone calls, reactions and one-sided conversations. I need hard evidence. I need to know who is calling Ran._

 _Or…Maybe it's not about the old man at all? What if culprit-san is just using that to get to her? But what's so important about Ran? She's an A student, a Karate Champion and the daughter of a blundering idiot (Who I turned into a first rate detective….). But, Ran doesn't do much to draw attention…It could be a recently released culprit who wants to get back at Oji-san. Or it could be Gin who wants to get back at me. Whoever it is, I need to keep an eye on her._

Conan started when he heard rapid knocking on the door, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Conan-kun?" It was Ayumi, "Are you taking a poo? Ayumi has to go potty…"

"Oh, sorry Ayumi. Out in a second." Conan flushed the toilet for effect and turned the water on, pretending to wash his hands. When he opened the door, Ayumi gave him a waning look and rushed in, slamming the door. Conan went back to his thoughts, leaning against the door. He couldn't become Shinichi, yet. He needed his strength to protect Ran and in his original body, he wouldn't be strong enough. Vermouth was right, he did need help. He also needed to find a way to trail Ran without her knowing.

Conan walked up to his mom and tapped on her hand.

"When you're taking me home, take Sharon-san with us," He whispered in her ear when she bent down. "Something's up with Ran. I want to follow her. She's going to the Teitan park at eight to meet someone. I want to hide out and see who it is." Yukiko looked at her son, frowning.

"You're getting into dangerous stuff again, aren't you." Conan smiled, sheepishly.

"Not _dangerous_ …I just want to look out for her. Gin's still out there, Mom. She could get hurt, meeting skeptical people. You've noticed how she's been acting. It's as plain as day! Please? Sharon-san will protect me." Yukiko nodded, still frowning. She stood up, announcing Conan was leaving.

The kids all "Awwwwwww…."ed at the same time. Ayumi, who just came out of the bathroom, frowned and slammed into Conan for a hug. The rest ran over to him, joining in on the hug. It gave Haibara the chance to slip the cure into Conan's jacket pocket, "See you soon…" She muttered in his ear.

"Promise you'll video call." Said Ayumi.

"Yeah, and if you can't do that, just send a mail. You do have our addresses…" Added Mitsuhiko.

"Could you also send food if you send mail?" Said Genta, causing everyone to grab their sides in a fit of giggles. Conan was sad to say goodbye. He would have to introduce himself to them as Shinichi. He would never admit it to them, lest they get big heads, but he actually liked having the kids as friends.

 _7:45 pm_

(Gin)

The girl came early. She was looking around, probably wondering where one could hide two grown men. But, there was only one man hiding. And he would be the last thing she ever saw.

(Conan)

Conan was watching Ran very closely. Barely an ten minutes after he had left, he instructed Vermouth to take over when they went to the park. He told his parents to make themselves scarce. He got both of them to frown disapprovingly.

"Shinichi," Yusaku had started, a dangerous edge to his voice. Conan held up his hands.

"Bear with me. If it's who I think it is, I don't need to involve you. All I need is Sharon-san. Also, Agasa gave me a new gadget. I'll be fine." Yukiko frowned at her son, and then at her husband. She pulled Yusaku to the side, muttering something like, "Why did my baby have to be a danger magnet…" Yusaku looked over his shoulder and said to Vermouth, "Just bring him home in one piece."

When the Kudos were gone, Vermouth and Conan knelt down behind a bush, watching the park. Ran had arrived an hour later. It wasn't even eight. She was searching around for someone.

"Do you have your stuff ready?" Vermouth whispered, barely opening her mouth.

"I've got my shoes. I left everything at Oji-san's house. Do you have anything I can kick?" Vermouth rustled around in her purse and pulled out a very large, very thick piece of wood.

"What is that and why do you have it?" Vermouth shrugged, not answering the question.

"If you don't want to use it, there's a trash can about five feet away from us. I also have my gun." At that point, Conan settled for glaring at her.

"What? Do you really think we can just apprehend him without your stun gun watch?"  
"Ran can knock him out." Conan suggested. He could sense Vermouth rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…Sure. After she gets over the shock of not seeing her father and seeing a big ass man with a big ass gun." She snorted.

A tall man with long blond hair tied back into a thick pony stepped out from behind a tree, causing Ran to jump. Both Vermouth and Conan became silent and alert.

"Do you have my father?" Said Ran. _Stupid Ran. Still so trusting._ Ran and Gin were only ten feet away. Enough of a distance that Conan could just rocket over and protect her if needed. And, he trusted his aim well enough to hit Gin at ten feet if he kicked Vermouth's weird piece of wood.

"I didn't think you were that gullible, what with you living with _that_ detective. Thought you might have picked up on some things."

"Detective? My dad?" Gin snorted, pulling out his gun and leveling it at Ran's chest. Vermouth had to grab the collar of Conan's dress coat, so he wouldn't run out blindly.

"Down, boy." She muttered. Conan wasn't listening. He was leering so deeply at Gin that if looks could kill, Gin would be dead.

"Your father is a fool."

"My father is the greatest detective Tokyo has seen." Ran retorted, her voice strong. But Conan could see her shaking. Gin only chuckled, stepping closer to Ran. Whether it be fear or defiance, Ran stood her ground.

"Your father is just an echo. And so are you." Gin fired the gun, impaling Ran in the heart. She went down without a scream. Her fall was slow, like watching a swan fall from the sky. The only scream was from Conan. He kicked on his rocket shoes, and zoomed towards Gin, wood thing in hand. Vermouth tried to grab him, but he was too fast. Conan spun the dial, kicking the wood at Gin's head. Gin moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the projectile and colliding with Conan, slamming him to the ground. He wrapped his big hands around Conan's throat, squeezing his breath away.

"That was foolish, little detective." Gin grinned. Conan clawed at his hands, gasping for air.

"Now," Gin moved one hand away from Conan's throat, still keeping the other locked on, and placed the gun right above Conan's ribs, "I'll be sending you to your Angel." Conan squeezed his eyes shut. He heard a gun shot when everything went black.

(Gin)

Gin looked down at the blossoming flower of blood ebbing out of his chest. But he smiled when he saw blood on the brat. Vermouth was standing over him, smoking pistol in hand, a cold look in her blue eyes.

"Too late, you bitch." He smiled. He had done it. He had killed the great detective. It was all…over…

(Conan)

All white…Was he dead? No noise…No there was some sound… Singing? Why was it all fuzzy? The singing turned to shouting, and then to so many other sounds. Beeping, wheels rolling on tile, the sound of breathing masks. Conan reached up, feeling a mask on himself.

 _What?_ He opened his eyes wider. He was in a hospital hallway, speeding down to a room in a gurney.

 _What a cruel joke. Heaven is a hospital…_ Conan shut his eyes. It was too bright.

 _Some time later…_

Conan felt warmth. But something was scratching against his skin. And there was a weird thing over his mouth. He opened his eyes into slits to find himself in a hospital room.

 _Why do I always wake up in a hospital? They must get rich because of me._

To his left, he saw Vermouth and his parents sleeping in a chair by his bed. To his right… Conan felt his breath catch.

 _She's okay…_ Ran was sleeping in the bed next to him. She didn't have any breathing tubes. _But… I watched her die._

He watched Ran blink the sleep out of her eyes and look over at Conan. She waved, showing off her hospital bracelets.

"How…?" He started, but Ran put a finger to her lips.

"I had a broken knife in my pocket… The bullet didn't go very deep because of it… I just fainted because of shock…" She said sleepily. Conan breathed a sigh of relief.

"I knew you were there… I saw your foot for a second…Hakase…He makes really unique shoes. I wanted to tell you to leave, but I didn't want to alert that guy… He wasn't very nice, was he?"

"No. He wasn't." Conan laughed airily.

"Hey…Happy birthday." Ran said, looking at the ceiling.

"Huh? You already said Happy Birthday. This morning. When you kidnapped me."

"I wasn't talking to Conan." Conan felt himself at a loss for words.

"Hey…Ran…There's something I've been meaning to tell you. But…It was too dangerous at the time… It's all over now, so…"

Ran just smiled.

"When we wake up… You can tell me everything."

 **AN: So…. I believe that's a wrap. Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with me…'til the end. Thank you for all the constructive Criticism. Without all you people who stopped me and said "Whoa, whoa.. Hold it.** _ **What**_ **did you just say?" This story would have probably been crap. All you readers Rock! (*Passes out virtual cookies*) Until my next story- See ya!**


End file.
